


The One Piece Drabbles

by Ajalea



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes, Werewolves, there are a lot of different stories here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, all related to One Piece. Most of them will be requested by Tumblr users and so you can also find them there. Before the start of every chapter, there's a short summary. Contains all different kinds of pairings, so please watch it when you don't like a pairing :) If you would be so kind, could you please leave a review? :D Thank you for reading in advance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howling Moon (KiddLaw)

**Author's Note:**

> KidLaw drabble for Myladyday. The meeting of a human and a werewolf.

"Dammit Kid, why do you need to go on Friday the 13th?" Law asked the redhead.

"It's a full moon, I can't help it." Kid shrugged it off like it was nothing. He knew Law loved superstitious happenings like these Fridays, black cats, 'exorcisms' and above all, red furred werewolves. Both didn't know why it had come to this, but a few years back they suddenly just found each other, almost at random. Well, there's more of a story than that.

Law was walking deep into the forest, moving to the open field far from the living world. He liked it there, no people to disturb him, which he liked best. He knew it was a full moon and as he got to the field, the moon was just showing through the trees.

It took Law a few minutes to realize how quiet the forest really was, considering he heard no birds, insects or other animals. Even the wind seemed too scared to blow. Fortunately for Law, he wasn't scared easily, so he stayed where he was, enjoying the sky filled with countless stars and a bright moon shining. It was dazzling. For a moment.

A rustling sound made Law move. It sounded big and if it was a predator, Law had to move very, very quickly. He knew how dangerous some animals could be, maybe he had a little bit too much experience with that.

The rustling stopped and a twig broke. Law, hidden behind a tree at the edge of the field, looked at the shadow stepping out of the woods. Except it wasn't shadow-ish. Its fur was wine-red, wavy and looked almost terrifyingly soft for a wolf that size. It was beautiful. Like something was wrong, it shook its head. Carefully, Law stepped away from the tree he was hiding behind. After two, three steps, the guy was out in the open, vulnerable to the rays of moonlight. The animal looked at him, eyeing to see if Law was a threat or not.

Apparently, he wasn't. The wolf staggered in Law's direction. It fell down right in front of the man, breathing heavily. Law didn't know what to do, but he knelt down anyway. Carefully, he checked the fur, stroked it to feel its softness, but couldn't find any wound. He was a doctor in training, though in no way a vet. Law kept stroking the fur until he felt something weird. The fur was falling out. Panicking, Law grabbed more fur to see if it would happen again and it did. Slowly bare skin began to show. It didn't even take a minute before the wolf had changed into a human being. The body was covered in fur, like a blanket. Only the head of the guy still had hair, as red as the fur was. He didn't move, only breathed. At least he was alive.

The realization that the redhead was a werewolf didn't come until much later. It seemed that that was only the third time Kid had changed into a wolf, so he wasn't very used to it yet.

After that, Kid didn't change again that night, he didn't wake up either until the sun finally rose. Somewhere during the night they spent 'together', Law had covered a part of Kid's naked body with his jacket. He had a nice body to look at, but Law didn't want to anger the man by drooling on his body when he would wake up.

When Kid did eventually wake up, they were first both too embarrassed to speak about what happened. Law promised, after introducing himself, to bring the redhead something to wear, so that he could go back to civilization.

Law didn't remember much of the time after that. He wanted to see Kid again, doing everything in his power to meet with the werewolf and in the end, they met. And again. It didn't take much for them to start dating, really.

"So, why do you need to leave again? I mean, you can always… stay." It sounded too sweetly. "You know how much I love you in the bedroom at times like this."

"Ugh, alright, you can come." Kid rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since he was out when turning into a werewolf and he really wanted to feel free once in a while.

Law's eyes started to shine, he was never asked before to come with the grumpy redhead. It didn't take more than a second for Law to grab a coat and go outside. He wouldn't need it, but at least they would have something to lie on when stuff would happen. After all, Law loved Kid at nights like this.


	2. Say my Name (ZoSan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZoSan drabble for Sunshinesthroughtheclouds. You should never wake up a sleeping student. Or at least, not one called Zoro or things will happen!

Something hit his head. Zoro opened one eye. "What?"

"The lesson has ended. Ten minutes ago actually." Sanji stood in front of Zoro, and held his glasses in one hand, and the book he had used to teach his class in his other. He didn't really care much about anyone, except for that stupid, sleeping, marimo. Sanji always wondered how Zoro was always able to sleep through his whole class and end up with one of the highest grades. Sure he wasn't a genius. Geniuses didn't have green hair.

"I know, I was just resting my eyes a bit." Zoro sighed. "Also, I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? The marimo has something he wants to ask me, his professor? Interesting. Let's hear it."

Zoro got up, facing his professor with a serious look in his eyes. He didn't lose eye contact as he walked around to face to the blond. Their faces almost touched, so close were they.

"What I wanted to ask, what I was wondering about, is your face." Zoro looked at Sanji's face curiously. He raised his hand to the other's face.

"Hah?! What the fuck are you doing?" On instinct Sanji pushed Zoro's hand away, only for the other to grab his arm instead. The blond was blushing extensively.

"I said I was wondering about your face, what's behind that sun-shitten hair of yours." Zoro used his other -free- hand to lift the blond locks that hid Sanji's eye. Before he could see anything, Sanji pulled away. He turned around, to hide his face.

"Don't." His voice sounded dull.

Zoro, a little bit shocked, thought about the possibilities of why the professor wouldn't want to show his face. "Why not?"

Sanji shrugged. "Reasons. I'm not obligated to tell you."

"Come on, dartbrow, how bad can it be? It's not like you could have something like that skull face professor Brook has." He smirked at the thought of Sanji's face being half a skull.

Sanji's head moved. "It's not that, though I don't want anyone, especially you, to see."

"Why not me?" Zoro frowned. He didn't get the blond. At all.

Finally, Sanji showed the visible side of his face. "You'd laugh." He pouted. Zoro was stunned. Sanji was fucking pouting!

"Don't be such a shithead." Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder to face him again. "It can't be that bad-"

Sanji was blushing deeply, making his visible eye seem more blue than it already was. The green haired man was stunned.

The blond professor got angry. "Don't look at me like that, you mosshead. Go away!" He tried to push Zoro away, but suddenly his body was locked in an embrace.

"Oi. Let me go." Sanji demanded.

"Nope."

"Shitty marimo, release me." He started struggling.

"… Say my name."

Sanji stopped. "What?"

"Say me name."

"Or what?" Sanji snapped, not knowing where this was going.

"Or this." In a quick movement Zoro got his lips on Sanji's. Overwhelmed, latter didn't protest. The professor even went with it, returning the kiss.

The student smiled, opening his mouth a little in the process. Sanji took that chance to slit his tongue into the other's mouth. The kiss deepened, both forgetting the world around them.

Tongues twirled, mouths sucked and huffing breaths were interrupted by a very sudden knock. Sanji pushed Zoro away and hissed to hide himself. The green haired man dropped to the floor, leaving him invisible to the person coming in.

"Professor, I have a question." Zoro didn't recognize the voice. It was a guy though, maybe competition as Zoro started almost the same.

"Huh? Sure, what is it?" Sanji picked up the glasses he dropped somewhere when he and Zoro were making out.

"Are you sick? You look kinda hot."  
"Haha, don't worry, I'm fine. Now tell me."

Zoro didn't listen any further. He liked the sound of Sanji's voice, closing his eyes and almost falling into a deep sleep. He didn't notice the other student saying goodbye and leaving. A few seconds later Zoro got rolled around pretty roughly. As he opened his eyes, Sanji sat down on him.

"Where were we?" He asked with a smirk.

Zoro returned the smirk. "You were just about to call my name."

"And stop this? No way in hell."

"Then I'll make you  _scream_  my name instead."


	3. A View to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Implied) ZoSan/SanZo, whatever you like. Tumblr drabble for Thisfairytalegonebad. Vampire!Sanji is stalking Zoro, who may or may not have already a connection to the vampire?

_He was hot. Fucking hot._  After the second Sanji laid his eyes on this man, he was sold. Nothing would be as suckable as that strong body. He'd hidden himself on a building, far above the street. He was following the human for a good two hours now, ready to strike when the guy was alone. The problem was he surrounded himself with people everywhere he went. Sanji had picked up his name along the wait.  _Zoro_. It first reminded him of that stupid Antonio Banderas character from the movies he saw on a date or two. They never really interested him. But this Zoro, green haired, nicely tanned and with quite some neat muscles, was a nice picture to look at. In a faraway country, Sanji had picked up a word which fit that man perfectly.  _Marimo_. It suited him, according to Sanji.

He looked up from his thoughts. Suddenly, he lost the marimo. With quick eyes he searched for the outstanding green hair, something one, especially with special eyes, couldn't miss. Well,  _eye_ , Sanji missed an eye, a battle scar from his fight with another vampire a long, long time ago, Ever since that time, he hid his empty eye socket behind his hair, afraid someone would notice.

His eye caught a green dot, further away than he expected. Sanji jumped off the roof with ease into a dark alley. He couldn't have anyone see him actually do this, they'd think he was weird or something. Which he was, but nobody needed to know that. The blond vampire came out of the alley, following the path Zoro too had taken to an little shrine surrounded by a garden. Perfectly to hide. And so Sanji hid, trying to find out what Zoro was doing in a place like this. He got his eye on the marimo. He was kneeling down in front of the shrine, mumbling some prayers. If Sanji wanted, he could try to hear what he was saying, but the deep rumble coming from the human's mouth already took Sanji's breath away. (If he was still breathing anyway.) He approached the human, thinking he was so deeply concentrated on his prayers that he wouldn't hear anything. A little twig broke and Zoro didn't move.

When he was close to the green haired man, Sanji stopped. For a moment he admired the muscles moving while the man breathed slowly in and out. Sanji was staring so intently he didn't saw the green hair move.

"Who are you?"

Sanji's thoughts were interrupted by the other's voice. He couldn't believe that voice was meant for him. Apparently, he didn't react soon enough as Zoro got up and turned around. For a moment Sanji thought the marimo head was looking straight at him. Which couldn't be true, it was dark and Zoro didn't have special eyes or anything. Carefully the blond approached the human, remaining in the dark not to reveal himself.

"Who are you?" The voice was even more serious now, almost angry. Sanji decided to answer.

"Just a passerby." He shrugged, though none could see.

A snort resounded. "In here? Sure as hell you ain't come here to enjoy the  _moonlight_."

 _Damn, that sounded familiar_ , though Sanji didn't know where he heard that before. A long time ago perhaps. He approached the border between shadow and a barely lit small square in front of the shrine.

Zoro spoke again. "You know, you are like a  _sunflower_. Not really good at hiding or anything."

This time it was Sanji who snorted. "Says the mosshead."  _Even more familiar_.  
"At least I'm not hiding in the dark." It sounded challenging.

"You want me to come out? Sure I'll come out." Two seconds later the vampire pushed Zoro down and sat down on him, celebrating the little victory.

The marimo just lay there, not showing any particular emotion or anything. Sanji hissed, showing his teeth and licked them with his tongue. He looked down on Zoro, judging him as a human, a very strong human, but still human. He wondered why the mosshead wasn't scared.

Then it hit him. A fist. Sanji hadn't seen it coming since Zoro punched at his blind side. Something only one person could know.

Before he realized it, Zoro was sitting on Sanji, with an evil grin on his face. The blond's face probably had shown already that he knew.

"Missed me?" There was a subtle undertone of joy in his voice.

Sanji remembered the last time he saw this hot mossball.  _A long, long time ago_. Maybe the battle scar was a small lie. Maybe Sanji lost his eye with something else than fighting, something more… engaging? The blond was too embarrassed to think about it any longer, so he shut the memories out the best he could.

Unfortunately, this position wasn't the best for him, but if Zoro really was that other vampire (he wouldn't dare to admit he didn't see that), he could never overpower him in any way.

With a sigh, Sanji gave up. He showed his defeat with raising his hands as to make clear he wasn't hiding anything. Zoro bowed down, his face close to Sanji's.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your presence? I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, but I think you are, you mosshead." Sanji answered most seductively.

"Don't underestimate me, sunflower."  _Ugh, Zoro knew how much Sanji hated that nickname_.

"Bring it on, you moldy sandwich."

_... Well, at least Sanji would get what he wanted. Probably._


	4. Brushing Feathers (SanjiDoflamingo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SanjiDoflamingo. Tumblr drabble for Usernamesrus, also a genderbend. Sanji and Doffy go shopping together for a specific piece of clothing. Doffy finds it, much to Sanji's displease.

"Come on, Do-swan, at least take off your sunglasses. We're inside a store and I want to see your beautiful eyes!" Sanji swirled between countless rows of clothing. Her girlfriend had claimed there was something here she just had to have. Doffy hadn't said what it was and so Sanji didn't know what to look for.

Doffy sighed, they had this conversation countless times before. Even though her happiness didn't sound through in her voice, she smiled. "But I like it this way. I thought you loved me just the way I was."

"Yeah, I do. I do love you, you know that, I've known you for too long not to have realized that, my dear Do-swan, but it's just…" Sanji stopped, hoping Doffy would get the message.

"It's just  _what_?"

"I barely see your eyes as it is, you only take them off during… you know…"

Doffy huffed very unladylike. "Then you should show both of your eyes at the same time in public."

Sanji's face wrinkled when hearing that. She didn't want that. At all. If people wouldn't laugh already at her abnormal eyebrow, they'd sure laugh at both of them. Thoughtless, she looked at some clothes, her face hidden from her girlfriend. "Alright, alright. You win."

She looked up, but Doffy wasn't anywhere to be found. Frantically, Sanji started searching through the shop for Doffy's short blond hair or even her sunglasses.

After a few minutes of searching (it was a big store) something monstrous came walking up to the blonde. It was huge, even taller than Doffy, terrifyingly pink and feather-ish. The voice of the sunglassed woman came from behind the  _thing_. "This is it."

"Dear Do-chwan, what is it if I may ask?" Sanji was careful not to anger Doffy. That happened before and Sanji didn't like an angry girlfriend. The mountain of pink feather moved and a familiar smile appeared.

"A coat of course, what else?"

No matter how much Sanji loved Doffy, she would never understand her taste in clothing.


	5. Striking Bonds (ZeffKureha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZeffKureha. Drabble for Sunshinesthroughtheclouds. Zeff just moved to his new apartment and Kureha comes to welcome him. Zeff invites her in and they have an interesting conversation.

The doorbell rang. Again. Zeff opened the door for the umpteenth time today. This time it wasn't some shitty brat welcoming him into the building. He'd bought this apartment not long ago, actually just after his adopted eggplant of a son, Sanji, had left for a trip around the world with some friends. That was actually already a few months back, but the old man only had time to move just this week. And today, he finally moved in. Zeff thought the eggplant wouldn't come back and if he did, Sanji would have to find a place for his own in this world. He was old enough for that anyway.

No, in front of him was a lady, maybe somewhat younger than him, though he was someone who couldn't guess at someone's age. She was tall, taller than he himself was, her long blond curled around her face, framing a smiling face.  _At least she looked kind_ , Zeff thought to himself.  _And pretty in a nice kind of way._  He decided she'd be the first person to invite into his apartment.  _But first, introductions. Back straight, shoulders too and be friendly_ , Zeff moved his body.  _Be nice for a change, it may be worth it_.

He let out a small cough. "Hi, Zeff, nice to meet you." He offered his hand to his new neighbor.

The woman shook it and nodded. "Kureha." Her voice sounded somewhat older than she looked.

"Would like to, uh, come in maybe?" The man behind the moustache was a little hesitant. He wanted to invite Kureha in, but wasn't he a little old for something like this? He may be old, but he didn't have much experience dealing with women. The answer was a nod, so he let Kureha in. Zeff led her through his small hallway into his living room. It was still kinda empty, with only a couch in the middle of the room to sit on, a coffee table in front of it. No TV, no paintings or anything. The only thing was a drawing, obviously drawn by a child, showing an orange fish and red squid swimming in a deep blue sea, hanging in front of the couch, like Zeff wanted to look at it all day, sitting on his couch. Kureha's eyes were drawn to it, noted by Zeff, and he distracted her from it.

"Do you maybe want some dinner? It's almost dinnertime and I'm a professional chef, so it would be no trouble for me." Zeff tried to flirt for a bit.  _Was it working?_

Kureha checked the watch on the inside of her wrist. "You're right. I guess I'll accept your offer."

"You want something to drink? I got a nice wine going with the food I'm about to make."

A laugh echoed, coming from the blond woman. "You got anything stronger than wine? What's the strongest thing you've got?"

Zeff went to a cabinet in the kitchen (which was already fully decorated of course) and pulled out an expensive looking bottle of alcohol. He handed it over to Kureha. "Here."

For a moment, she inspected the bottle, then agreeing with herself as she opened it and gulped down some of the liquid right from the bottle. Zeff noticed she liked the drink and returned to the kitchen to start cooking. He rummaged with some pans and utensils. He walked back and forth the room where Kureha couldn't see him.

"What happened to your leg?" Kureha asked with letting out a deep sigh after hearing wooden steps on the kitchen tiles. The bottle she'd drunk from was already half empty.

"Accident on the job. A little eggplant was in trouble, so I saved his ass." Zeff said, thinking back about that time. Meanwhile, a sizzling noise came from the kitchen. Something was cooked, as promised.

"Job? You are a cook, cooks don't lose their legs, more something like hands if anything."

Zeff sighed, though Kureha didn't notice. "I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway, it happened years ago. The eggplant was just small and wasn't responsible in any way of what he did. He knows I'm not blaming him for anything. Well, he does since a few months."

"Hah, sounds like you love that kid very much. Where's he now? I don't see him anywhere."

Zeff came out of the kitchen. He wiped his hands in a towel and sat down next to his guest. "I sent him away. He had some friends who wanted him to go with them on a trip around the world, so I scared him away." Zeff's gruff voice couldn't hide the emotion his eyes also showed. They seemed a little watery. Kureha saw, though didn't say anything about it. Instead, she started talking herself.

"I have a son myself too. He's also adopted and like you, I pushed him away. It was time for him to finally grow up, so he went away. I don't know where he is now." She held out her her empty bottle and Zeff gave her another one, some other drink, as he had only one of the now empty bottle. In his other hand, he held a drink for himself. He'd gladly drink the strong stuff with someone who could hold their liquor. His little eggplant wasn't like that, so drinking with him was no fun at all. Kureha continued after gulping some more alcohol.

"I'm a doctor, y'know, and that kid learned everything from me. He needed to figure things out on his own, without my help."

"Couldn't agree more. What's your son's name?"

"Tony, though everyone calls him Chopper. It's a nickname his father gave him. He wears it with pride."

Zeff snorted. "Funny name for a doctor." He saw Kureha's face and his smile disappeared. "Were you married?"

Kureha looked up to him and frowned. "No! I mean, no I wasn't. That idiot had adopted Chopper when that kid was all alone, but he died a few years back. He wanted me to take Chopper in, so I did. So, what's your eggplant's name? I guess it's not exactly 'eggplant'."

The smile reappeared. "It's Sanji. He hates that nickname though."

"That's funny, I think I know a Sanji. We met just before Chopper left."

"You say you met the little eggplant?" Zeff looked confused, scratching his chin.

"I think. Is it a blond who drools over every woman he sees? With a curly eyebrow?"

"The most accurate description you could have given." Zeff shrugged. "How was he? Was he well?"

"To be honest, he was sick, same with two of his friends. One of them even deadly sick, but Chopper and me all cured them. They left with smiles on their faces."

Zeff let out a sigh of relief. "Aah, that's good to hear. Glad that kid is still alive, wouldn't really know what to do when he dies before his old man."

"Then let us toast to that," Kureha raised her (already almost empty) bottle.

"Cheers to the shitty eggplant," Zeff agreed. "He'd laugh if he'd see us now."

"Let that kid laugh, maybe it'd straiten his eyebrow."

Zeff burst out laughing. "Even if you say it to his face, he wouldn't lay a single finger on you."

"Weird kid you have," Kureha said, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Zeff sounded thoughtful. He was interrupted by an alarm in the kitchen. Both looked at the door opening to the next room.

"I hope you're hungry, because dinner's ready."

The look on  _both_  their faces said enough. After their small conversation they seemed to have developed a hunger, which may or may not be for the food, now ready to be served.


	6. Challenges (ZoSan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZoSan drabble for Curlysviola. Sanji's taking an art class and a model introduces himself.

"Attention please!" The professor smacked her hand on her desk. "I hope you all prepared your studies for today, as we will finally put it to practice."  
A few sighs, but also cheers were heard. Sanji had been looking forward to today as much as he looked forward to his next cooking lesson.  _Very much, though he didn't entirely know why_. He wasn't particularly talented in drawing, though he liked it so much he had decided to take some classes now that he finally was in college. The weeks prior to today, they were practicing anatomy of the human body.  _Male_  body. No one really knew Sanji had been looking forward to this as much as he did, because of reasons of course.

"For today, we have a substitute model as our intended model has called in sick. He has never done this before, so please be kind to him."

The door opened just as the professor finished speaking. Before the new guy came in, Sanji was happy the other model couldn't make it. He didn't like him, Gin was his name, so he raised his head (he sat somewhere at the back of the classroom), hopeful to catch a glimpse of the new guy. After the guy came in, he didn't know if he should be glad he did. He was handsome, like,  _really really_ handsome. Sanji couldn't stop staring at that hair. Apart from the face, golden earrings and nice body the guy had some really noticeable hair, as it was fucking  _green_.

With seeing something like that, Sanji didn't pay attention to anything else but that model. Vaguely he heard his professor say his name was Zoro, a strange name going with strange hair. He looked a little confused, as he probably wasn't sure what to do next now that he arrived here. The woman in front of the class noticed.

"If you could just go here," the professor said to Zoro, pointing at a screen behind where Zoro could undress. He only nodded in response, still feeling slightly uneasy about all of this. Zoro moved there though.

"And while Zoro is preparing himself for you, please take your materials in front of you so we can start right away." The professor asked her students. It didn't take long for them to grab their stuff, mumbling about the green haired model and how hot he was. Sanji didn't want to think about it. Maybe would only look at the girls in here, and there were much more girls than guys, so Sanji wouldn't be surprised, but it would be a shame if he turned out straight. The blond already got his pencil ready to start drawing as soon as Zoro came out.

When he did, Sanji didn't want to look. He knew that everything he saw would leave nothing to the imagination, the guy would be stark naked after all. It took him a few moments before he looked up. Meanwhile, Zoro had already positioned himself on a couch. Apparently, the professor had told him to make himself comfortable, because, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothing, he seemed quite at ease. Sanji's hands touched the paper without even looking at the model, he just couldn't take his eyes of him. One part of Zoro in particular though and it wasn't his face. Blindly, his hands still moved, drawing everything Sanji saw.

At the end of the lesson, everyone was packing up, talking about the last hour, gossiping about who Zoro was staring at. Some of the girls claimed he was only looking at them, fighting over who was right. They all walked away, leaving Sanji behind, who was slowly packing his stuff. He had his back turned to the person approaching. Without a warning, Sanji got pulled around from behind and suddenly he faced Zoro, fully dressed Zoro. Not a second passed before his whole face turned red.

"Never seen a dick before, have you?" It came out of Zoro's mouth sarcastically.

"O-of course I have." Sanji sputtered. He could hit himself for not noticing the model had caught him staring.

"Wanna see it again?"

Sanji's eyes widened.  _What the fuck did that supposed to mean?!_  He tried thinking of an answer, but couldn't find any.

Zoro smirked, after a moment of silence. "Well then, see you next week, pervert."


	7. The Superhero Affair (ZoSan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anon on Tumblr requested ZoSan. Sanji has a day off and he enjoys it to the fullest. Until a certain stranger suddenly appears in his living room.

Sanji heard a shattering noise just as he put on his left shoe. Curious to find out what it was, he left his bedroom and walked through his small hallway to the living room. He walked uneven, wearing only one shoe yet, but Sanji himself didn't notice it very much. A shock awaited him. The physical appearance of that shock was a guy standing confused in the middle of Sanji's living room. For a moment the blond was baffled. He hadn't heard the door of his apartment open (and that door made some fucking noise every time it was opened or closed) and there was no other way to enter his apartment on the fifth floor… Or so he thought… Sanji's first thought was that the guy standing there was a thief, someone who entered through the door leading to his small balcony with some abracadabra. To get the other's attention, Sanji let out a small cough. The guy looked up. He raised an eyebrow, just visible above the sunglasses he was wearing. "What?" It sounded cocky.

Sanji was stunned. He couldn't believe someone, who entered  _his_  living room without his permission, could ask that question as if Sanji had a weird expression on his face. Well, he probably did, but that didn't matter at all. What mattered was that the strange fellow was in the wrong here. A few seconds had already passed before Sanji regained his speech.

"'What' my ass! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my living room?! You even broke a window!"

The stranger finally seemed to have realized his mistake. "I-uhm… I don't know how I got here?" He muttered to the blond. Sanji heard the avoiding tone in his voice though and he didn't believe a word the possible-burglar said to him. The stranger's attitude already showed it to him, his head hidden under his green hoodie, sunglasses still on his head and his hands shoved in his pockets.  _Totally a burglar_.

"Show me your hands." Sanji demanded. He wanted to know if the other was holding something in his pocket as he himself couldn't tell for sure.

The nearly invisible head moved, slowly revealing his hands, holding them up in the air. "I'm not here to harm you."

"Right." Sanji snickered in response. "Sure, I believe you."

Even slower, the weird guy moved one of his hands to remove his sunglasses. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No… not really." Sanji didn't want to admit it, but the other's eyes were honest.  _They were kinda beautiful too… Dark, almost as dark as the night, but not in a blue-ish way_. He sighed.

"What's your name?" Now that he could see the other's hands, Sanji was a little less suspicious and his curiosity took over. If something bad was going to happen, he'd be prepared for it. At least, he hoped so.

"Zoro."

"Sanji, shitty to meet you though."

"Nah, don't mention it, I'm used to people like you." Zoro didn't explain any further, even shrugged it away.

"Care to elaborate?" He may be less suspicious, that didn't mean he couldn't get angry.

"Nope. Deal with it."  _Short answers. Great_. Sanji couldn't control his anger anymore. He walked up to the stranger and grabbed his hoodie.  
"Now listen, you little shit, you are here, in my apartment, with a fucking attitude no one really wants to be around, so could you just a little more clear about just fucking everything?!" The angry tone didn't do anything to the other.

"If you want answers, go read a paper or watch the news. You're talking to a famous person." Still, the eyes didn't show a lie, but that didn't calm Sanji down. With force he pulled down the hoodie, so Zoro's hair showed. A shock ran through Sanji's body. As far as he knew, there was only one person with green hair and that person was the guy that had saved a lot of people from things like fires or (almost) accidents. People called him a  _superhero_.

"Wow-wow-wow, wait a minute. You are  _the_  hero everyone's talking about?!"  _That changed everything_. For the second time, Sanji was stunned. This guy kept amazing him, but now for a whole different reason.

"I guess so, yeah." Zoro answered, almost shyly. He ruffled with his hands through his hair to add to the shyness even more, something Sanji found even kind of cute. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind. Something like  _that_  wouldn't possibly be happening, not after what he said to this guy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a huge fan." Now it was Sanji's turn to act shy.

The not-so-burglar looked up, surprised at those words. "You're joking." It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"No, I'm not fucking lying to you," Sanji almost got angry again. He had to breathe slowly for a few moments before he could continue. "You're the guy that saved those people from that restaurant fire, right? One of the people you saved was my stepdad. He told me what you looked like and I haven't stopped searching for you since. I mean, I knew who you were before, but no one ever knew what you looked like, and everyone I asked didn't knew or didn't want to say it."

Zoro's shy face turned into a sarcastic grin. "So you're just a little stalker, aren't you?"

"How could I stalk you when I didn't even know how you looked like?" He sounded almost offended. "But now that I know, I must tell everyone that I met you."

Without a warning, Zoro shoved Sanji almost into the wall, holding his neck very tightly. "You really sure you want to tell everybody about this?"  
Sanji managed to produce a nod.

"Hah, clearly you don't get the situation you're in.  _I_  don't want you to tell anybody. You know how I still am anonymous? Because I  _ask_  everyone to keep their mouth shut. And they do as you might have noticed by now."

The blond tried to struggle out of the hand forcing him up the wall. When he tried to speak, Zoro moved his hand so that words would come out. "But I have no reason to keep my mouth shut." It still was difficult to speak.

"Shall I give you one then? How about the clothes you're wearing right now?"

Sanji looked down, realizing the clothes he was still wearing.  _This wasn't supposed to happen_. Luckily for him, Sanji was still wearing his pajama pants, instead of the skirt he intended to wear before Zoro just barged in. He sighed.  _Maybe bluffing would work_. "That's not gonna help you, you green haired shithead."

"Ho? And here I thought I had some fine leverage."

"Too bad for you." Sanji huffed while keeping a straight face, hoping Zoro would fall for the bluff. In reality, no one was allowed to know about this, but no one needed to know about that either.

"Hmm, what about an offer I'm sure you can't refuse?" Zoro smirked. Sanji knew he was up to something, though couldn't guess what is was.

"Like what? Mowing my lawn?" The blond made a subtle reference to Zoro's green hair, forgetting for a bit the situation he was in. He was still standing against the wall with Zoro very, very close.

Zoro frowned, his smirk disappearing. "No, you shithead, like hell I would do chores for you." Apparently, he didn't get the joke.  _No humor at all._  Sanji wrinkled his nose. "You're no fun."

"Is that so? Then, what about this." Zoro's head closed in on Sanji's and he whispered something in his ear. It took the blond a split second to think of an answer to that strange… request? No. It was almost like a demand.

"I didn't know you swung that way." He said in a seductive voice.

The smirk reappeared. "I didn't know from you either, until now."

 _Oh fuck_. "And what if I don't actually swing  _that_  way?"

Zoro thought for a moment, then he shrugged like he didn't know anything more. "I'll get you an autograph or something."  _Both would even be better_ , Sanji thought to himself.

"So lemme get this straight. If I go on… a date with you, I can't say anything about your real identity, right?"

"Yep, sounds about right." Zoro nodded. He noticed Sanji didn't struggle anymore, so he let him go. As a reaction, Sanji moved away as quickly as possible, out of reach.

"You got yourself a deal, you mosshead."

Zoro hummed (maybe with joy?), letting the blond know he heard him and they were silent for a few seconds.

"So, how did you actually come in?" After all that happened, Sanji was still curious like hell.

"Teleportation." The answer sounded careless, maybe even uninterested.

"Really?" Sanji's face said 'unimpressed', but his head screamed with excitement.

"You wanna try?"

Now Sanji couldn't hide his emotions anymore. His face showed a big childlike grin, his eyes beaming. "When will we go?"

"Just change your pants and put on your left shoe, then we'll go."

Sanji cursed viciously. "It's just a hobby, you know nothing of me."

Zoro didn't say anything as Sanji left to change his clothes. He had planned to crossdress the whole day, though he didn't mind the change of plans. When he came back a few minutes later, wearing some semi-formal attire, Zoro was still waiting for him.  _So he's really taking this seriously_.

"You ready?"

Sanji answered with a nod. Suddenly realizing something, he looked. "You still have to pay for the window though."

"Right, just grab my hoodie or something and we'll be off." Zoro ignored the window-thing again.

On a whim, Sanji grabbed the superhero's hand. He probably would never have that chance again. Zoro didn't say anything about it and with a light  _whoosh_  they disappeared without a trace.

_What Sanji didn't expect, and what Zoro (or his stepdad) didn't tell, was that Zoro couldn't control where he was going when transporting. In the end, they ended up on two different roofs, in the middle of a flower shop (Zoro stole a random flower before they zapped away and gave it so Sanji) and the beach. After all that moving, the blond felt sick and they chose to move around normally. An apology and an ice scream later, Sanji and Zoro parted ways, not knowing if (and when) they'd see each other in the future. After all, Zoro had a chance of zero of getting into Sanji's apartment randomly again, even if he wanted to and Sanji had no way of contacting the superhero._

_A (love) story never to continue? Not for now at least. Maybe fate will bring them together again someday._


	8. New to the Fire (AceSabo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A AceSabo hooker request by Traflagardanya on Tumblr. It's Sabo's first time for everything, but Ace promises not to hurt him.
> 
> I will rewrite this one day. I promise.

"So, this is your first time, isn't it?" Ace closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes at the doorway.

Sabo blushed. "And what if it is?" He threw in as his defense.

"If it is, I'll be gentle on you." Ace winked. He'd noticed the position the other guy was sitting in. Sabo was nervous, he was sitting uncomfortably on the bed, his hands fumbling between his legs, his eyes looking everywhere except at Ace.

"Then, please, don't worry about me." Sabo's face looked determined.

Ace huffed silently, but didn't comment any further. He approached the blonde, wearing his signature outfit, consisting of an orange hat, black trousers and an opened up yellow shirt.

Ace didn't let himself get deceived more than he was already.

"Tell me, how much of a virgin are ya?" He asked the blond.

Sabo looked at his hands. "That's…" Nothing more came out of his mouth.

The more experienced guy sighed. "Right, this ain't getting us nowhere. I'll say something and you'll nod or shake your head in response." Ace demanded. "Got it?" He asked, but didn't wait for Sabo to answer. He stood in front Sabo now, who still wasn't looking at the black haired guy, but at his hands between his legs.

"You've never been to this building before." With his hands, Ace gestured at the space around them.

A nod.

"You've never been to this part of the city before."

Again, a nod.

"You've never had sex with a guy before." This was the part where it became tricky. It depended on his answers what Ace would do after this little quiz.

A third nod.

"Let's take it a little broader, shall we? You seem old enough to not be a virgin anymore, so I'm guessing you've had sex with a woman at least once?" Much to his surprise, Sabo shook his head, causing Ace to facepalm making a smacking sound. "Dear heavens, have you even been kissed before?" Ace meant it half as a joke and he said it with rising desperation.

The head that had to respond froze, leaving Ace stunned in surprise. After a few moments, he sighed. "Very well then, you'll be getting a night you'll never forget and I'm getting paid for teaching you some interesting stuff." With Ace saying those last words, Sabo looked scared.

"What do you mean with 'interesting'?" He asked quietly.

The blackhead smiled gently, trying to calm him down. "I promise that I won't hurt you in any way, okay?"

A last nod. Ace copied the movement. "Good, that's settled. Now, get rid of that coat." Sabo didn't move even though Ace looked very expectantly at him. In the end, the blond let the other guy push the coat off his shoulders, resulting in the thing thrown at a chair by Ace, where it remained.

"Just relax." Ace said as he sat down on Sabo's lap, facing the blond. Slowly, he closed the distance between both their pair of lips, his hands on either side of the virgin's face. Sabo's lips felt warm and soft and Ace enjoyed the touch of the inexperienced kisser. If he were really honest, he'd say it felt a lot better than all the quick fucks he was paid for. After holding their positions for a few seconds, Ace opened his mouth a little to lick against the other's lips. Sabo got a part of the message apparently, as he parted his lips too, but his jaws didn't move. Meanwhile, Sabo's hands were still between both guys, unconsciously makes sure Ace wouldn't get any closer. Ace himself didn't mind, he would get there eventually. Though those hands were touching places they shouldn't touch yet, so Ace places his own on the blond's wrists, that were just millimeters away from his crotch. He gently grabbed the wrists and pulled Sabo's arms to his sides, making sure he could lean on them for support in the near future. Ace did all of this while kissing the virgin. Finally, the blackhead's tongue asked for more than just beyond Sabo's lips, pushing against his teeth. Now the teeth parted too, giving the hooker access to never entered territory before. He laughed at himself for the sully thought. Sabo's tongue struggles with what it had to do – which was kinda cute – until it started to follow Ace's directions, resulting in two strong muscles fighting to overpower each other. It didn't take much time to make Sabo breath heavily as where Ace tried to hide it. A bad habit probably. Without him even noticing, Ace's body had already slowly started moving toward the other. It was hard to sit still while kissing and when Ace realized what he was doing, he increased his movements. Sabo seemed to have noticed it too, especially down there. The blackhead grinned against the other's lips and pulled away slightly, surprising the blond.

"I think you got that now, don't you?" Warm breath passed his lips. "Shall we continue to the next step?"

Even after the kissing, Sabo still looked worried, but nodded. "I guess…"

Gently, Ace grabbed Sabo's hands for a second time, while pushing their chests together as Ace had to lean over for a bit. Sabo jolted, but didn't push the other away. With a 'just try to relax a bit', the blond laid down on the bed with the blackhead bent over him.

The moment Ace pulled back a little, Sabo knew what he was going to do.

"What are you-? Please don't!" Now that his hands were free to use again, Sabo moved them to stop Ace in his tracks. The blackhead looked up with a smirk.

"You really think you can stop me?" He sounded a little bit overconfident to Sabo's taste, so he imitated the tone Ace used.

"Yes." He spoke firmly.

Ace's smirk grew wider. "Too bad, virgin. As if you could return the favor." That made Sabo blush, being called a virgin.

"You don't have to say that, y'know."

"Of course I do! It would be no fun without. Also, that blush looks good on you." Ace complimented the blond. Sabo's head went from a light blush to a full tomato-hell-red.

"Don't say that." He pouted. Ace only grinned in response and swatted the other's hands away with one of his own.

"Come on, don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen any dicks before, have I?" Ace's cockiness embarrassed Sabo even more. Realizing Ace wouldn't stop, he just covered his eyes with his hands. An annoying noise came out of his throat. Well, not really annoying, more troubled, almost ashamed. Ace noticed the blond was scared and so he stopped what he was doing.

"You wanna quit?" He asked carefully, still not planning on hurting the other guy. Sabo remained silent for a moment, then he finally nodded.

"I think I'm ready." He said quietly. That news made Ace quite happy actually. He had taken a liking to the inexperienced blond now lying underneath him. He almost hoped Sabo would come back to him one day. They looked each other in the eye for a second and Ace still saw the shame, but also readiness, so he decided to continue what he'd started.

"Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you, so please try to relax as much as you can."

Sabo muffled something in response, Ace took it as the sign to start again.

Just as he unbuckled Sabo's pants, someone knocked on the door. Ace rolled his eyes at it, but Sabo jumped up, startled by the noise. This caused the both of them to fall over onto the floor, now with Sabo on top of Ace. The latter was more surprised than he felt pain, though the floor was pretty hard to land on.

A low voice spoke from outside the door. "Sir, your father wants to have a word with you. I'm told it's important."

Ace looked at the blond. Sabo was pushing his lips together, his eyes were looking away. They remained in this position for a moment before Sabo slowly got on his feet. Seeing his dead expression on his still kinda flustered face, Ace sat up, wanting to ask what the hell was going on. The blond already turned to the door, away from Ace.

"What the fu-?" He tried, but was cut off by the other.

"It seems like our time here is over." Sabo said, his words cold as ice. With one of his hands he reached for something in his pocket. After getting it, he threw it behind him, landing in front of the hooker.

"This should suffice." Sabo didn't even bother to grab the coat he was wearing before. "Well then, good night." He turned his head a little to take a last peek at Ace, who was too stunned to say anything. When the door closed behind the blond, Ace remained where he was sitting for a while.

He finally moved because his muscles were getting stiff and he should be getting back to work. He picked up the package of valuable pieces of paper (Sabo managed to give Ace so much money he wouldn't have to work for a week if he wanted to) and wanted to put it all away. With a second look at it, he saw a different kind of paper sticking out of the pile. Ace grabbed, unfolded and read the little piece of paper. The words were written in a neat writing, giving Ace a promise that made him smile a bit. Maybe he wouldn't work anymore tonight, but just go home.

With no other attachments to the note, Ace threw it in the trash bin, thinking of the mysterious Sabo and the five the words he wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon.

' _Don't worry, I'll be back.'_


	9. Lucky Day (LawOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LawOC drabble for Cuttyflamcola. 'I' am invited to a party by a certain happy guy. I don't know any of the people who are present, but that doesn't stop me from taking a liking to someone in particular. I'm just hoping today will be my lucky day!

“And why exactly am I here?” I asked the boy who brought me here. We were in a house, Luffy’s home, or so he said himself and I didn’t believe that for a second. How could a kid like him – he probably wasn’t even 20 yet – afford a beautiful house like this? My thoughts were interrupted by a second person. He looked a bit like Luffy, but he was older. He introduced himself to me as Ace, and he was indeed Luffy’s brother.

Ace led me to the living room slowly, so that I could take my time looking at all the weird stuff in the hall. It was an old house and the walls were all made from wood, I couldn’t say for sure which kind. On the walls were a lot of paintings. Dog paintings to be exact. Weird choice… I followed Ace, who was already in the next room. There I was greeted by a group of people I didn’t recognize. One by one they introduced themselves to me. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Kaya, Vivi, there were more names than I would remember in the next five minutes. They’d forgive me for that probably, hopefully, as they were already talking to me as if they have known me for years. The last person to introduce himself looked older than the rest. I couldn’t help but stare at his face. He certainly was good looking and he caught my full attention like it was nothing. The man was sitting in a chair, but I could see that he was tall. ‘Totally my type’ was the thought that crossed my mind in a haze. Of course I didn’t want to let him notice, and so I tried to act as normal as I could possibly manage. I really hoped no one saw through it.

My thoughts (and his introduction) were interrupted by Luffy, coming out of the kitchen with a drum stick in his mouth, and three others in his hands. “I know what we’re going to do tonight!” He yelled through the room.

One of the people raised an eyebrow at that. A green one, which surprised me a little. “And what is that exactly, Luffy?” He asked sarcastically. He obviously didn’t want to take part in anything the boy wanted to do, judging from his voice and look on his face.

“Shishishishi, come on, Zoro, it’ll be fun!” Luffy laughed. The greenhead, Zoro apparently, only sighed.

Much to my surprise no one asked Luffy what he wanted to do, it seemed like they all just went with the idea, with no further objection. I decided to break the small silence, curious for what was coming.

“What are we going to do, Luffy?” I asked the boy who had brought me here. In response, he looked at me with a weird frown, almost questioning himself why I was in the same room as the rest. Maybe I was too normal for their standards after all? It took him a moment to respond.

“Spinning the bottle, of course!” His grin had returned on his face, having decided I was still a part of the group. Terrific. Only then I realized the opportunities I had with that particular game. If I was going to take part in it, I could as well make the rules. And maybe let myself end up with some good looking man sitting in front of me. The wheels in my head were already spinning on full power.

“Alright, sounds like fun to me. Shall I get a bottle to spin with?” I asked innocently.

If it was possible, Luffy’s eyes would have lit up more. “Yosh, let’s do this!” He exclaimed happy.

 

It took me a while to get the right bottle. After having led me to the kitchen, Ace had left saying that it was nice that I tried to please Luffy. According to the big bro, Luffy was a kind boy, but he could tick off a lot of people at the same time too. I laughed at it, saying that he just had an innocent kind of personality. That it made you think about yourself too. But now I was alone for a moment. As fast as I could, I checked all the cabinets for bottles, empty or not, until I found a good bottle. It was still filled with some soda. Unbeknownst to the rest, I opened it, drained the leftover soda and grabbed the cap. For this moment I praised myself lucky that I was such a fan of daily horoscopes. Every day, when reading the paper, I would find out what the lucky item of the day would be, and every day, I would obtain before the day had ended. And today the lucky item was a pair of magnets. I knew that if I played it smart, I would get what I wanted. With two ingredients already ready, I searched through a few drawers to look for tape, wanting to tape one of the magnets in the cap of the bottle, and keeping the other one in my hand when a certain someone was spinning the bottle. It sounded so brilliant, if I could say so for myself. Just when I was thinking that I was taking too long, I found the tape.

Quickly, I taped everything together, and put the cap on the bottle again, ready to play.

 

I returned smiling. “Sorry it took so long. I couldn’t find an empty bottle and figured it would be a shame if I just drained the soda, so I drank it.” I lied through my teeth. “With what set of rules shall we play?”

No one reacted but Luffy. He put a finger on his chin, making himself look like he was thinking, and remained quiet for a few seconds, then his face lit up. “I know a rule! Everyone spins the bottle, and then we’ll see what happens.” He giggled.

I couldn’t help but sigh, noting that the others didn’t look particularly happy about his words.

“Alright, we’ll see where it brings us.” I said. If Luffy wouldn’t think of more rules, I could state one of my own. To my own advantage of course.

I walked up to the only guy who hadn’t introduced himself yet and gave him the bottle. “I’m guessing you’re the oldest of the bunch, so you start.”

He opened his mouth to protest, which would be the first time he spoke, if he hadn’t gotten interrupted by Luffy again.

“Guys, guys, sit down. I want to get started.” While saying it, Luffy, helped by Ace and some other guy, moved all the chairs and the couch to the side of the room, so that we could sit in a round circle. When we sat down, I tried to avoid the blond who drooled when he looked at me, and also my target. In the end I sat down between a girl with whitish blond hair (I think her name was Kaya or something) and Ace. I looked around, trying to remember all their names, though only a few would come to me. The drooling blond and the green-haired idiot, who were arguing most of the time, were Sanji and Zoro, I could recognize Luffy and Ace of course, and the voice in the back of my head said the small cute boy was Chopper. A weird name, maybe it was a nickname? The rest of the names I couldn’t quite remember.

The unnamed guy still looked pissed that he had to start and I had trouble not giggling at the sight. He looked even more attractive when angry.

We were all sitting now, and most of us, except those guys who were still fighting, were pointing our eyes at the bottle in my target’s hands. He noticed and rolled his eyes before laying the bottle down in the middle of the human circle and giving it a spin. I quickly retrieved the second magnet from my pocket and held it in my hand, hopefully close enough for them to feel each other. The thought that someone would notice my movements never crossed my mind.

It was a quick spin, so it took a while for the bottle to slow down a bit. Slowly, very slowly, the bottle stopped, pointing at the guy’s victim. Me! If I were all alone, I would be dancing, but unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. I remained calm, or tried to, and looked at Luffy for further instructions. Though that maybe wasn’t the best idea, I wouldn’t just go kiss the guy or something without saying anything. My heart wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“What now, Luffy?” I asked him, just to be sure.

The reply came immediately. “You kiss of course.” When he said it like that, it sounded so obvious. Only then I realized everyone would watch. My head turned into a tomato. The color, so to speak. I turned to the targeted man again, searching for an emotion in his eyes. There was some anger left, but it was mostly replaced by curiosity. Or I hoped so. Nonetheless, the guy stood and stepped into the circle. I did the same, stepping over a pair of legs, owned by the girl next to me, Kaya.

Now that it was really happening, I felt shy. My tomato head had turned into the embarrassed kind of red, so there was a chance he could see me as a shy type of person. Again, there were no further rules, meaning I didn’t really know what to do. Luckily for me (I was really lucky that night apparently!) the guy did, because he grabbed my face gently and put his lips on mine. As expected as it was, it still came a bit unexpected. The warmth of his lips surprised me, just as the soft touch he left me when he pulled back slightly. My first instinct was to push back, it hadn’t been a shared kiss after all and so I did. Now I was the one to surprise him, pushing maybe a little further than I usually did, but with how he reacted, it seemed like I made the right choice. Together we held this position, lips on lips, for a few seconds before releasing each other. After that I noticed that my hands were on his sides and I retracted them quickly. The man didn’t comment about it, leaving me with two options: saying something about it, or sitting down and keeping silent. I chose for the second option, my embarrassment taking the overhand.

As I sat down, I was totally dazed by what just happened. That made me didn’t notice the game going on. Now Luffy was spinning the bottle rapidly. If he had put a little more strength into it, the bottle would have crashed into someone’s legs. The last 30 seconds had made me forget I was carrying something in my hand, something that reacted to the other thing that I had placed in the bottle’s cap. I had totally forgotten the two magnets, resulting in the bottle pointing at me for a second time. And after Luffy a third time and a fourth one, until I finally noticed what was wrong.

By then the others were also suspecting something and made me explain why the bottle was pointing at me the whole time. I confessed my crimes, they all laughed about it, even the mysterious guy I kissed first.

 

In the end, they made me put away the second magnet, saying that I had enough luck for today. I agreed, with my eyes looking at a certain someone. He looked back, even more curious than before.

Yep, this really was my lucky day. 


	10. Explosive Material (DoflamingoSanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr drabble for Usernamesrus. A Hair/makeup stylist and model/actor!AU. Doflamingo is the bad guy in some kind of action movie and Sanji has the luck of making him look even more bad ass than usual!

"You seem pretty young. How old are you?"

The question surprised Sanji. Before, he'd do his job without a word, not talking to all the people he worked with. Except for small talk of course, but mostly he asked the questions, curious about the movie they were shooting. And no this person asked him something.

"23, sir."

"Ooh, that's really young. You must have worked hard to get to work at huge productions like this, huh." The actor in the chair in front of Sanji looked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Sanji didn't really know what to make of this conversation just yet. "Sir." He added, to seem a bit more polite. The person in the chair laughed.

"Hahaha, please don't do that. I already feel old as it is. 23 huh…" He said, staring in the mirror, looking at something other than anything in the room itself.

Absentmindedly, Sanji noticed he wasn't doing anything. He quickly grabbed a soft brush and started his work again.

For two years now, Sanji had had the opportunity to work as a makeup artist on the set of great productions. It was something he aspired to do, ever since he was a kid. When he was small, there was some kind of zombie movie on TV and it made him want to be able to do that too. After that, everything in his life was dedicated to makeup and its modifications. One of his first creations was a pirate-like appearance for one of his friends. Of course it all had started pretty childish and clumsy, but after a few years, when he was in his teens, people noticed that Sanji seemed really talented with makeup brushes. He'd switched from face painting to real makeup, giving his female friends the perfect face to go out with and he was even able to accent the features of some of his male friends (in secret of course) if they asked for it. After graduating high school, Sanji went to a college, wanting to learn more about styling. Even his teachers in college admitted that he was talented.

And here he was, a major stylist on a film set. Before this moment, Sanji had seen some really good movies, all starring the guy who was now sitting in his chair. Don Quixote Doflamingo. About him people said he was a really talented actor, one of the best to play an antagonistic role in an action movie. Currently, Sanji was preparing him for shooting one of the last scenes. It also was the last scene of the movie itself, where the bad guy, Doflamingo, would be hit by an explosion and would be shot by the hero after that. Right now, Sanji was trying to make it look like the actor really was wounded, adding some fake blood to fake wounds, letting it mix up a little with the 'ash' smeared on his face. It took him a few minutes, all while Doflamingo wasn't allowed to speak or the makeup would be applied wrongly, and eventually, Sanji looked at the result.

He nodded to himself, agreeing that it looked amazing. The director had requested Sanji would do the same with all the exposed skin on the rest of the actor's body, as explosions usually tore up your clothes too. Luckily, Doflamingo was already wearing the right clothes, so Sanji only had to repeat what he had been doing earlier, applying wounds, blood and dirt, making sure everything was realistically covered. Meanwhile, the actor himself had been silently watching the stylist going over his body, quietly following his orders of how he had to held his body, but now that he was almost finished, Doflamingo decided to talk again to Sanji.

"Will you be watching at the last shoots?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Sanji frowned in response. He was finished with everything and started to put away his tools carefully.

Doflamingo shrugged. "It is said to bring luck if you watch the last moment of filming."

"Right."

"You don't believe in superstitions? How boring. But your work will be over right before, right? You should come." Doflamingo pushed the stylist.

Sanji thought for a moment. "Oh sure, why not. Not that it'll make any difference though."

The actor snorted. "Whatever." He stood, it was almost time to go back to the set and get back to filming.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" He asked suddenly.

Sanji frowned. "No…?"

"Then you should come with me. Normally I go drinking with Crocodile after finishing a movie, but he is sick and I don't want to celebrate alone. Want to come?"

The invitation surprised Sanji. He looked at the actor, in all his dirty and bloody glory. The actor was quite a bit older than he was, but apparently that didn't stop him from asking Sanji out. If he really was asking the stylist out. Sanji was torn apart between going and not going. He could find himself in both choices, but in the end it wouldn't be so bad to go drinking with this gut once. He was a famous actor after all, maybe he could introduce Sanji to other important people.

"Alright, why not." He finally answered.

Doflamingo smiled and he put on his sunglasses. One of the glasses was broken, which was caused 'by the explosion'.

"I'll clean up here and then I'll wait for you to finish, is that alright?" He asked to be sure.

"Sure. Don't forget to stay on the set for the last shots." He reminded the stylist of the weird superstition.

Sanji hummed in response, not really able to think of a better answer.

Doflamingo was almost ready to get back. Lastly, Sanji grabbed the huge pink feathered coat that was handing against the wall and draped it on the actor's shoulders. For the post-explosion scene, Doflamingo had demanded that his coat had to be made a second time, because he didn't want anybody to destroy the original, saying he liked it and wanted to keep it.

With the coat on his shoulders, Doflamingo was ready to get those last shots on film and leave then to go drinking with Sanji.

The stylist looked at the actor's back when he walked away. Now he had to be ready too.


	11. Challenges 2 The Return of the Model (ZoSan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro comes back for his second time as a nude model. He and Sanji get to interact more too :) Someone on FF.net wanted me to continue the drabble 'Challenges', so I did.

The whole week, nothing else was on Sanji’s mind but the image of that one particular nude model. It got so bad that he was sketching certain body parts during his other classes, unable to focus. It frustrated him immensely. Every single thought was about that damn greenhead. Sanji couldn’t eat, sleep, study or practically do anything that didn’t involve his mind wandering off to a certain class. Without him realizing it, the week had just flown by and it was again time to go to his art class.

Sanji had been dreading that moment on the one hand, and on the other he was excited to go. When it was finally time, he quickly changed classes, making sure he had a seat in the back of the classroom.

 

The teacher called for everyone’s attention. “Since Gin was sick last week and you’ve started using another model, I’ve asked him to come again so that you can finish your sketches. As for next week, we’ll start on the female body’s anatomy, so please don’t forget to do your homework.” She looked at everyone. “Well then, I’ll try to find Zoro. He should be here already, so I’ll look for him for a moment.”

Muttering to herself how the hell Zoro could be late to her class, the teacher left the classroom.

For a second, Sanji was surprised and he didn’t even know why. Maybe it was because the greenhead was late? Or that he’d really be here for a second time? If he ever came though. With nothing else to do, he started sketching again. A male torso, just the pose Zoro had been in last time and the moment Sanji realized was also the moment he crushed the paper between his hands and made a wrinkled ball out of it. He frustrations also didn’t come to an end when his teacher finally returned, quietly arguing with Zoro, who walked right behind her into the classroom. Sanji thought he could hear the words ‘lost’ and ‘basement’, but he couldn’t figure out what exactly they were talking about. Not that it mattered anyway. Zoro was here, that was the most important thing right now.

The newcomer sensed everyone was watching him and he shut up. He looked into the room and noticed that Sanji too was observing the guy, like he was already trying to look through his clothes. Quickly, he apologized to the teacher, who sighed deeply, and the students present, for getting here so late. After that, he was pushed behind the curtains again to undress, which he did.

 

Zoro positioned himself the same way as he did before, making himself comfortable on the couch. His head however, was now in a different angle, slightly turned away from Sanji, as if he didn’t want to look at him. Sanji tried to think nothing of it and let his pencil dance on the paper. In no way did his drawings resemble the real thing in its sheer perfection, but it was fun anyway. This way, Sanji could stare at the man without making it look really weird and without the model himself not looking at him, Sanji’s stare grew only more intense. Completely throwing away the motivation to draw, Sanji tried to take in as much Zoro as he could. His eyes were entirely focused on the body, his hand moving but not really sketching.

Time flew by and Sanji didn’t notice at all. He was suddenly disturbed in his fantasies by his teacher, calling for the end of the lesson. He blinked a few times, slowly returning to reality and to the classroom. To fully return from his dreamy state, he shook his head a few times and rubbed his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll see you next week and it seems I have to inform some of you yet again to bring your sketchbooks. Bye.” The teacher ended the lesson.

“I saw you were staring again.” Zoro caught up with Sanji, who started walking faster.

Sanji tried to control his voice, and his face while he was at it. “Nope. No, I was definitely not looking.”

“Oh, but how could I have seen you actually did?” Zoro teased Sanji a little more.

“How? I mean, you were looking away yourself.” Sanji furrowed his brows.

Zoro didn’t answer and simply walked with Sanji side by side.

“Where are you going anyway? I don’t think you’re a student here and the exit is the other way.” Sanji pointed out. That made Zoro’s face drop very sudden.

“I, uhm, I…” He started, but failed to continue. One of his hands rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Sanji pulled an eyebrow and stopped walking. “You do know where the exit is, right?”

“Of course I know!” Zoro huffed and walked in a direction. “It’s this way.”

Sanji hit himself in the face with his hand. “That’s the way we were going, you numbskull.”

Zoro stopped again, his face flushed with red. “I knew that. I was just checking if you did too.”

That made Sanji snort. In the middle of the hallway he burst out laughing at the green-haired man. Zoro frantically looked around, but no one really paid attention to them, they were all not interested in some guy almost rolling on the floor laughing.

It took a while for Sanji to calm down, When he finally did, he faced Zoro again.

“You should be happy I was just going to grab some lunch. Come on, I’ll take you to the cafeteria.”

Together they moved towards the cafeteria, not talking to each other in a comfy silence. Sanji made sure Zoro was going where he was going, afraid the guy would turn up on the roof if he didn’t pay close attention to him. They reached their destination without any further problems.

 

During lunch, both spoke barely, only to pass each other some napkins. It wasn’t really awkward though, Sanji and Zoro ate in a comfortable silence. Sanji wanted to talk, but didn’t know what to talk about, so he quietly munched on a sandwich. In the meantime, he looked through some notes that he had to prepare for his next lesson even though that one wouldn’t start in another two hours. He didn’t have much else to do anyway. Not with one specific person sitting next to him, though concentrating wasn’t very easy too, he managed for a bit.

Once they were done eating, Zoro picked up the plates they used and wanted to bring them away.

“Other left.” Sanji spoke without looking at Zoro. He put away his notes in his bag, getting ready to go somewhere else. Zoro grunted and moved the other way in a totally not subtle way. Sanji laughed at the greenhead’s expression. He got up too, still laughing for a bit, and together they left the cafeteria.

Now they were walking towards the exit, with Sanji again keeping a close eye on Zoro, because he wasn’t too sure that guy wouldn’t go the other way again. Luckily, it wasn’t that far and they left the building without any further problems. In front of it was a huge field of grass and, with the nice weather from the past few days, filled with a lot of students, hanging out or studying.

Sanji didn’t say anything, he just picked a spot where it was a little bit quieter and sat down. He gestured Zoro to do the same and they remained silent for a few moments.

“So, what do you actually do? I’m guessing being a nude model is not your profession.” Sanji broke the ice with going first.

Zoro smiled. “Haha, no, that’s not something I usually do, but Gin is an acquaintance of mine and when he said he couldn’t go, I offered I would. I need all the money I can get, I’m jobless after all.” He looked at Sanji, trying to change the subject. “And you, what are you doing here?”

Sanji shrugged. “Nothing much. Trying to figure out what I want and what I can do, I guess.”

“But what is your major?”

“Nutrition and Health. It’s more fun than it sounds though.” Sanji frowned at some students walking past them. Zoro followed his gaze, but couldn’t find anything wrong with those people.

“You sound bored though.”

“Hmm, maybe I am.” Quickly, Sanji looked behind him to see if they was something wrong with the grass before he laid his head down on it. His hair fell back a little, showing more of his face than usual and twirling between the small strings of grass. “No, you’re right. I am bored. Even with my small distraction of an art class, I’m bored out of my mind.” While saying that, he looked Zoro straight in the eye, implying that he might be the greatest distraction of all.

Zoro returned the gaze without blinking. Eventually, he sighed and looked somewhere else. Sanji could see he felt a little awkward, so he didn’t push further.

Another silence followed. Sanji was wondering to himself why he even was hanging out with Zoro, but he decided it didn’t really matter. It was better than spending these few hours between classes alone, so he would enjoy the company.

The sun made it comfortably warm and Sanji’s eyes were almost falling shut when Zoro too had decided to lay down. Sanji moved his head so that he could look at the temporary model lying next to him. He then noticed something that made him start laughing uncontrollably.

Zoro frowned when he saw Sanji was looking at him while laughing. “What?” He asked with a slightly angry tone. A tear rolled down from one of his eyes and Sanji wiped it away. For just a few moments, he found himself being able to speak.

“When I first saw you, I thought your hair looked like grass, but it is a complete match too!” Sanji wasn’t finished talking before he started laughing again. Zoro’s expression changed from confused to offended.

“Well, sorry about my natural hair color.” He huffed.

That didn’t calm the student down. On the contrary, now it seemed like he would go on forever. Zoro sat up, so that Sanji couldn’t see the similarities between the grass and Zoro’s hair anymore. Still, he couldn’t stop. Even to Sanji it wasn’t that funny and he didn’t know himself why exactly he had started laughing. Maybe it was the food. To both, Sanji’s uncontrollable laughter became soon irritating and Zoro asked him to stop.

“Make me.” Sanji almost pleaded. He too had enough of it. What he didn’t notice was the smirk that crept up on Zoro’s face and pushed away the offended expression.

“You really mean that?” He asked.

Sanji nodded, barely visible, but Zoro saw it. His smile grew wider and then he did something Sanji hadn’t prepared for at all during his laughing fit.

It tasted like the noodle soup Zoro had for lunch. And it did its work terrifically. Sanji was too surprised to react at all, making Zoro do most of the work. He had bent over Sanji, his hands placed on the ground beside Sanji’s shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t fall over. His lips were touching the other’s very softly, as if Zoro didn’t entirely know what he was doing either. After a two-second-recover, his dying laughter had stopped already from pure shock, Sanji lifted his head just a little bit on autopilot, so he could do the same back. That moment, he realized what he was doing and let his head drop on the ground. With Zoro leaning over him, Sanji had nowhere else to go. In his mind, Sanji slowly started to panic about the whole situation. He didn’t know what to do, but apparently, Zoro didn’t either. He remained in the same position for a few more seconds before he jumped up on his feet and tried to run away. Sanji managed to grab one of Zoro’s legs before he got away.

“Hold it.” Sanji’s demand stopped Zoro from moving. Sanji slowly got up, his hands firmly grabbing Zoro in case the man still wanted to run away. Zoro waited for Sanji to speak and tried to get himself out of Sanji’s grip. That didn’t work and he sighed.

“What do you want me to say?” He finally asked the blond. “It made it stop, right?”

Sanji put his free hand in his hair, tugging at the strands. He found a blade of grass and threw it on the ground. “That’s not what I meant.”

Sanji looked around, seeing a lot of people watching them. This was not a good place to talk, he decided.

“Come.” He grabbed his nearly forgotten bag and pulled Zoro back into the building to find a quiet place to talk. They found one in the classroom they had been in a few hours before. Now everyone was gone of course and it was nice and quiet.

“Now what?” Zoro huffed. He sounded like he was getting tired of all Sanji’s weird actions. He couldn’t react when Sanji almost smashed him through the wall, pinning him against the wall using his arms and legs. Sanji made sure Zoro couldn’t go anywhere.

“’Now what?’ you say? You’re the one that started kissing me. You tell me now what.” Sanji snapped. He glared at the other, who returned the look with ease.

“I’ll tell you now what. You brought me here to continue our little game, didn’t you?” Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow. “So let’s do that.”

Sanji face palmed. “Why would you-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Zoro tried to break free from Sanji’s holding now Sanji wasn’t holding one of his arms. They struggled, both trying to overpower the other, until Sanji tripped over his abandoned bag. He fell backwards and took Zoro with him. Both landed hard on the floor, Sanji on his back, Zoro on his stomach.

When he had recovered from his fall, Sanji checked to see if Zoro was okay too. The latter was checking the other too and they caught each other’s eye. Both radiated an aura of assurance, letting the other know they were alright. Sanji sighed from relief and laid his head back on the ground. He hadn’t realized before, but he was breathing heavily and he used this time-out to calm down. Zoro seemed to do the same too. They were lying next to each other for minutes without saying anything.

 

“Do you know why I wasn’t looking at you this morning?” Zoro grinned, breaking the silence.

“Enlighten me.” Sanji rolled his eyes in response.

“I couldn’t. It would have been kinda inappropriate if I got a boner right in front of all those people, wouldn’t it?”

Sanji’s cheeks flushed bright pink from Zoro’s sudden confession. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t bring out any words. Seconds passed and eventually he became too embarrassed and hid his face between his arms.

“Fuck you.” Sanji muttered quietly.

Zoro grabbed one of Sanji’s arm to show his face.

“That has been my intention from the moment I saw you.” Zoro brought his face closer to Sanji’s and for the second time today, Sanji laughed uncontrollably. He rolled away from Zoro, curling up and grabbing his sides. Zoro too repeated his actions and bent over Sanji.

“Want me to kiss you again?” Zoro didn’t wait for an answer and already moved closer again. Sanji calmed down from the memory of last time Zoro did that when he was laughing. He smiled back at the greenhead, no sound escaping his lips.

Zoro was leaning with his face over Sanji’s, which made it easy for the student to lock his hands in the back of Zoro’s neck, forcing him down.

This time the kiss took longer. Sanji made sure to Zoro that he knew what he was doing and more specifically, that he agreed to the kissing. Because Sanji had trouble keeping his head on the ground, he lifted it a bit, but that made his neck lose strength quickly. After quite some bites, moans, licks and teasing, it all came to an end when Zoro pulled away. Immediately, Sanji rested his head on the floor, giving his neck a little bit of rest.

The blond knew his face was probably bright red, something he could see in the other’s face very clearly.

“Sooo…” Sanji started, his head doing overwork with what he would say next. “Where is this going?”

Zoro frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re coming back here, aren’t you? So is this an one-time thing?”

Zoro got a mischievous look in his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I was thinking of asking you out for a date.”

“If it would result in you undressing again, I’m in.” That moment, Sanji could only think of future happenings.

“Fine by me.” Zoro shrugged. He suddenly got his phone in his hand. “Gimme your number.”

They exchanged their contact information, at which Zoro finally found out Sanji’s name, which he hadn’t heard before and promised to text each other to set a date.

 

For the last time that day, Sanji took Zoro to the exit and said his goodbyes to the model. Zoro answered with a laugh.

“See you next time, pervert.”


	12. Lost in the Waves (IzoSmoker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An IzSmo drabble for Vergina-spva. Smoker is a famous writer and he likes to take Izo with him on possible dates for his novels. Sometimes, he is really dedicated to his work, but things could go wrong any moment...
> 
> Fanfic inspired by the song The Poet and his Muse, performed by The Poets of the Fall

Izo got up. “I’m going outside for a bit. It’s too hot in here.” He didn’t wait for an answer from the other person in the room, knowing that that guy hadn’t heard him. Still, Smoker grunted a response, but only after Izo was already gone.

Smoker was working on his biggest project so far. One wouldn’t say it when they’d first meet him, but he was a pretty good romance writer. He had written five books so far and all of them became bestsellers in mere weeks. He enjoyed it very much too. For his inspiration, Smoker always liked to try his ideas out before writing them down on paper, so he and Izo had a lot of weird dates and experiences before. And now they were staying in a cabin next to a huge lake. Smoker had dragged Izo there to enjoy a small vacation, to relax and also to do some research. This was their second day already and Smoker was really enjoying himself. Izo had been lucky to get this days off from his job. With no one else there, just the two of them, it was the more intense than any other date or vacation Smoker could remember.

He was writing when Izo left. After their first day, his head was overflowing with ideas for his novel, and he wanted to write them all down. Both he and Izo knew that once he got started, it was no use stopping the writer from writing. Izo knew, he had gotten used to it a long time ago. He didn’t mind, it was something his lover really loved, so he let him. In return, Smoker tended to use Izo as his muse, claiming that he could get inspiration by only looking at him. Izo never believed it, or so he always said.

 

Time went by without the smoking writer noticing it. This was one of his extremely rare writing moods, so he tried to make the best out of it.

Suddenly, Smoker’s skin felt cold. The words that Izo said came to mind. _‘It’s too hot in here.’_ Smoker really did hear him, he wasn’t deaf all the time, but in an instant, his heart rate went up high.

_He hadn’t come back yet._

Smoker looked out a window in shock, only then realizing he had been working the whole day. The sky looked pitch black before he noticed the small twinkles of stars. It was quiet in the cabin, nothing moved or breathed except Smoker himself. He panicked. Izo wasn’t back. Here. With him. In no time Smoker stormed out to look for his muse. In his panic, he forgot a flashlight, so he had to go back and take one. Once he found one, Smoker grabbed it and raced outside for a second time. The stars were shining brightly down on him, innocent, but not saying where to go.

First, Smoker followed the short path to the small beach and the lake they had been looking at for the past two days. He called for Izo, but nothing answered except his own voice and the whispering of the lake’s water. It was a peaceful kind of quiet and it made Smoker really anxious.

He called again. “Izo! Where are you?” His loud voice spread his lover’s name over the lake.

“Izoooo!”

All remained quiet. Smoker resumed his frantic search. He walked on the beach with the water at his right side until he could go no further. The beach ended and in front of him was a huge forest. Smoker knew Izo wouldn’t go there without letting him know, so he turned his back on it and went to other way.

Still nothing.

Smoker was even breathing heavily now. With his eyes he tried to scan as much view as he could in as less time as possible. Cold sweat broke out. Smoker didn’t feel it anyway. He also didn’t notice the outside temperature. It had cooled down a lot since the sun had sunken down behind some far away mountains. Smoker voiced trembled, even when he screamed for the other to please answer.

Before long, Smoker broke down. He had returned to his starting point at the beach and he fell down on his knees, unsure of what to do next. He just sat there, panicking but unable to do anything, for what felt like an eternity. His flashlight had also fallen on the ground, still pointing at the water, reaching only a few meters away. Smoker only looked up once and much to his despair, he wish he hadn’t. He saw something floating in the water. Something human sized.

Before the guy knew it, his feet were touching the water, He was already knee deep when he noticed how cold it actually was. The moment the water reached his waist the shape in the distance was no longer visible. Careful yet quick, Smoker moved his feet, he hadn’t thought of putting on shoes in his panic, over the sandy ground, filled with sharp shells. But Smoker didn’t feel any pain. The only thing that kept him moving was the image of Izo floating head down in the black water.

Without a warning, the moon appeared from behind some clouds. It blinded Smoker for a moment and after blinking a couple of times, his eyes had adjusted to the light and he saw a sight that he would have regarded as beautiful if it had happened in another lifetime. Not this one. The moon was shining on the whole lake, the small waves glistered when they moved. Altogether,  it was a breathtaking sight.

Smoker didn’t see any of it. His eyes finally found what they were looking for and at that moment, the shadow was near him, but also completely out of Smoker’s reach. He tried to step closer, but his feet wouldn’t move a muscle.

He knew it. He had known before he went outside. Maybe he had even realized it before Izo had left. This was the end. Izo’s end. Slowly, Smoker managed to lift his right foot and tried to put it down a bit deeper in the water. His foot only met emptiness. There was a sudden hole with no ground and Smoker stepped right into it. He tried not to fall over, but he did. His leg followed his feet in the darkness, along with the rest of his body. The sandbank just stopped, the deep began.

Smoker never had been a good swimmer and the kimono in his sight wasn’t helping too. He had no reason to fight anymore, not without his muse, his love, his everything. With his mind dull and his body barely moving, Smoker drifted to the piece of clothing Izo was wearing. When he could touch it, he caressed the wet fabric one last time and then stopped moving. From experience Smoker knew he couldn’t sink with all the air still left in his lungs, but he was in no hurry.

First, due to the cold, Smoker lost all the feelings in his limbs and soon after he couldn’t move them even if he tried. His mind got a little hazy. Breathing was getting difficult, even with his head above water.

Just when the last of his strength was about to leave him, Smoker dipped his head underwater. In the dark, his eyes couldn’t see a thing, not even with shimmers of light breaking through the water surface. Smoker’s lungs burned like hell and yet he didn’t care. The blind eyes searched for someone, stinging at the coldness of the dark, Breathing out also wasn’t such a good idea, tough Smoker did it anyway. An automatic breath in caused him to swallow a lot of water. He pretty much suffocated. His arms were frozen, his legs were dead, his head was fuzzy and when his consciousness finally drifted off, his body sinking to the bottom, he saw Izo for the last time. A pale shadow between dark ones. Smoker reached out, more in his mind than physically.

Then it truly became black.

 

The police regarded it as a suicide, though with no note, no one would ever know for sure. They said the writer couldn’t handle that his lover had drowned, so he had drowned himself. The autopsy report said the first male, a man named Izo had probably felt unwell and had been unable to swim back to the beach. He had drowned after losing consciousness. With the other male, the famous writer Smoker, no one could find anything wrong with him, physically speaking. An accident and a suicide.

The first draft Smoker had written just before he died, ironically a story about a mermaid and a human who had fallen in love and wanted to be together, only to die together, got sent to his best friend and agent, Tashigi, who edited it and published it under Smoker’s name, seeing it almost as a personal story. A story that had to be told.

It would get known as ‘ _Lost in the waves_ ’.

A fitting title. 


	13. Ignorant Blonds (Frobin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Frobin drabble for Vergina-spva. Franky is a bartender and he sees a woman in need of his help. She is getting harassed by a certain blond.

"So, what can I get you?" Franky asked the regular.

The other person didn't look up from the book in her hands. "The same as always, please."

Franky nodded in response, turning his back on the woman for a moment to grab a certain wine bottle from one of the many racks on the wall. He quietly poured the preferred wine in a glass and presented it to the lady. "Here you go."  
She finally looked up. "Thank you, Mister Bartender."

Franky snorted awkwardly. Other people called for his attention, so he went to help them before returning to the reading woman. A blond guy was now sitting next to her, trying to get her into the conversation he was having with himself.

"Are you coming here often? This is my first time in this bar, so I don't know anyone here. What's your name? I'm Sanji, I'm a star chef actually…." He went on and on, asking questions and answering them about himself. Every time he asked something, Franky could see the woman's eyebrow twitch slightly in annoyance. It probably wouldn't help if she said she wasn't interested, as the guy, Sanji apparently, was the kind of guy who wouldn't believe that. Franky decided it had been enough.

"Do you want to order anything, sir?" He asked the persistent man, cutting off his rambling.

Sanji looked at him. "No, I'm still good." He held up a bottle of beer.

Like a bodyguard, Franky remained where he was. Sanji noticed and his eyes switched quickly from Robin to Franky every few seconds. Before long, he started talking again and now Robin really got annoyed. Franky saw her fingers turning white behind the book, only he could see from hat angle.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me saying it, but clearly this lady isn't as in to you as you think she is." Franky tried.

"You're just a bartender. I bet you probably don't even know her!" Sanji snapped.

"Oh yes I do." Franky smiled happily. The blond had an expectant look on his face, so Franky continued. "Her name is Robin, I won't tell you her age, but I know," he winked, "she adores books, particularly the ones about history and archaeology. Moreover, she's an archaeologist and more importantly, she's the one who discovered that Chichén Itzá had more levels than the visible nine. Also, I know which food she likes, what kind of beverages she usually drinks. Ask me anything about her and I'll know it."

Sanji looked at Franky as if he was the stalker.

Franky shrugged to that. "I just like to talk to the guests here."

The pretentious blond didn't believe him. "Sure you do."

"Go on, try me." Franky dared the guy. And yes, Sanji tried. He blasted question after question at Franky, who had an answer to them all. The questions became weirder, but the bartender remained calm.

 

"Are you a couple or something? There's no way in hell a bartender would know this kind of stuff about a costumer."

"I don't feel obliged to tell you that, sir."

 

Their little discussion continued and Sanji got angrier every time Franky said something. Finally, he snapped completely.

"Go fuck yourself." Sanji lost it and stormed off, but not before hearing Franky's last words to him.

"Sorry, but she's already doing that for me. Sir."

Robin's giggle resounded at the bar when the door slammed shut, making some (male) heads turn in wonder where that sound had come from. "Thank you." Franky could hear she was truly grateful.

"Did you know that guy? What a stubborn egg yolk." He said, referring to Sanji's hair.

Robin frowned. "No. No, I do not, and I do not want to either."

That made Franky laugh, Robin smiled back. "What is it, Mister Bartender?"

He bent over the counter and lowered his voice, though nobody would have heard what he was going to say anyway. "What kind of guys do you like?"

Robin's mouth formed an O, being surprised with the question and she thought for a moment.

"Big, strong men. Those who can lift me on their shoulder without breaking a sweat."

Franky pulled up an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he checked the time on his watch. Much to his joy, he found out his shift was nearing its end. To make room for the next employee, who would be arriving soon, he cleaned up some used glasses and put them away.

When he was done with them, Paulie had already arrived and Franky was ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Robin.

Her eyes shifted quickly to the page number and he closed the book. "I am. Nice to see you, Paulie."

Paulie blushed. "You too." He muttered quietly.

Robin smiled friendly at him while packing her belongings. They left the bar together.

 

When they were outside, Robin hooked her arm in Franky's. "You just could have said we're married, y'know."

"And miss out on all the fun? No way." Franky grinned. "Anyway, is that Sanji bastard had looked only a little bit closer, he might have seen the  _super_  wedding ring you're wearing."

"You're right." Robin said. Suddenly, she stopped and kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Franky sounded confused.

The devilish smile on Robin's face made Franky laugh awkwardly. "For scaring that kid away. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hehe, glad to be of help."

Together, they walked home in the dark, with Franky trying not to think of what Robin exactly would have done if he hadn't been there.


	14. Not Everything is Forever (MarcoAce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A MarcoAce drabble, requested by Lunarshores. Ace kinda died, but isn't ready yet to leave Marco behind.

He was bored. Really bored. Ace sat in Marco’s apartment, waiting for him to come home. It was dark outside, and Ace had expected him to be home already. A click resounded through the small hallway, foreboding Marco coming home. Ace jumped up. He sprinted to the door, wanting to welcome the other man.

“Yo, Marco! Welcome home.” He smiled brightly.

Marco on the other hand totally ignored the high-spirited guy. He almost threw off his coat and shoes and continued to walk into the living room. With a loud thud, his body fell on the couch and a sigh left his mouth.

“What’s wrong? Had a rough day at work?” Ace asked, being concerned.

Again, he got ignored.

“Marco,” Ace crouched down in from of the blond, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marco sighed and got up. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Ace followed.

“Talk to me.” He pleaded. The room remained quiet for a few seconds, then a phone rang somewhere in the room.

Marco rolled his eyes at it, but answered it anyway. “Yes?” He sighed.

Ace could only hear a soft mumbling on the other end of the line. He saw Marco’s face darken even more than before. That wasn’t good news.  

Marco grunted a short response and hung up. He tiredly wiped his face with one of his hands. Ace couldn’t take it anymore and went to hug him.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.” He talked soothingly.

Marco stood still, his face covered, his shoulders slumped. No matter what Ace did, Marco wouldn’t react. It frustrated the blackhead. The awkward position he was in wasn’t really helpful either.

A minute passed without anything happening and Ace gave up.  

“Alright then. I’ll leave. Whatever you want.” Ace didn’t even bother to put on his shoes when he opened the door. The bang of the door shutting woke Marco from his thoughts. With Ace’s positive energy gone, it suddenly got very quiet and cold. That was when Marco broke down in tears.

 

The next morning, the warmth hadn’t returned as far as Marco could feel. The whole night he had been sitting in bed, wide awake, afraid of the sun shining through the bedroom windows. It had been a rough day. Hell, it had been disastrous week. Even to his friends, he couldn’t put to words what he was feeling or what he was thinking about. They all knew what he was thinking about though. _Ace._

Without any warning, Ace had just… died. A car accident, a hit-and-run to be exact. Marco, Ace’s boyfriend, heard the news the next day, only to be told it happened at night and there was nothing he could do anymore.

The whole next week, Marco was preparing everything for the funeral he never wanted to attend in his life. What made is worse was that Ace’s presence never seemed to leave their house. First, it had been a little faint, but it grew stronger by the day. Marco would imagine Ace still being alive and talked to him, hoping that Ace would hear him. (Which Ace did, but he had no way of telling Marco.)

And now it felt so cold, Marco was missing the other’s presence. That hurt even more.

  
What Marco didn’t know, was that Ace had been just outside the door the whole night, knowing that his living boyfriend wasn’t sleeping, or really living in general. He wanted to stay so bad, staying with Marco like this felt like some kind of heaven for him. A fake heaven though. Ace noticed how much he hurt Marco, and it wasn’t getting any better. It’d be better, for both of them, if Ace left. And that’s he was going to do. For some time he contemplated if he should visit Marco one last time, but in the end decided against it. It would only cause them more pain. Adding to it, Ace would have more trouble leaving if he did.

Without anyone noticing, Ace disappeared.

 

Marco only noticed that the cold never heated up again. 


	15. Blue Hair and that other Wish (NamiVivi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and Nami find a lake hidden in the forest near their hometown. The magical creatures that live there aren't really keen on humans visiting, so they offer something in order for the girls to keep their mouths shut. NamiVivi Drabble for Viv-Heart on Tumblr.

"Vivi, why have you brought me here? It’s so dark I can’t see anything.” Nami wanted her eyes to readjust to the darkness already. She and Vivi had been walking for too long already, in a forest, and Nami was getting tired of it.

 

“Just wait and see! I’m sure you’ll like it.” Vivi smiled brightly. The only reason her face was visible, was because he had brought a small lantern with them, to light their way.

 

Nami sighed, but didn’t comment any further. She knew Vivi really had a reason to bring her out this far, she wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Even Vivi would know better than wasting Nami’s precious energy.

 

“Are we there yet?” Name nagged the other girl while walking behind her.

 

“Actually, yeah, we’ve arrived at our destination.” With saying that, Vivi disappeared between some bushes. With the lantern. Nami quickly followed, mostly to escape from the sudden darkness.

 

The bushes opened up and showed both girls a magnificent sight. It was a huge lake, bigger than any body of water they’d ever seen. Behind the water were mountains, ones that neither Nami or Vivi recognized (and they knew the area pretty well). The lake, surrounded by trees, was lit by countless blue lights, making it the most magical thing in the girls’ lives. Never had they seen anything like this. The lights moved, in groups or alone, and it wasn’t until they got closer to the girls, that Nami and Vivi saw the lights were actually very tiny people! With open mouths, they could only stare.

 

A group of four lights approached them and stopped right in front of their faces. Their light was so bright the girls’ faces and hair looked blue.

 

Vivi was the first to speak. “What is this place?” She wondered.

 

One of the lights answered with a surprisingly deep male voice. “It’s the lake where we live.”

 

Nami couldn’t take that answer and started asking questions herself. “Why haven’t we seen this place before? Who are you?” She nearly asked what they were, but was able to swallow those words just in time. It was no use making enemies of the blue lights after all.

 

The same voice that answered before coughed before replying. “You shouldn’t even be here. Our home should be protected from outsiders, from humans.”

 

“We mean no harm.” Vivi tried to reassure the lights. She held up her hands and urged Nami to do the same, showing they had no evil intent coming to the lake.

 

One of the lights flew closer to the girls. It was a tiny girl, who seemed as interested in the human girls as they in the tiny people.

 

“Humans call us fairies, though that isn’t quite fitting if you look at it from our side, but that will do for the moment.” She said wisely. “Also, this lake has some magic field around it, so people normally can’t find it.”

 

The male fairy flew near the fairy girl and punched her arm. “That’s too much information! What if these humans flee and bring back grown-ups?! We would get captured and be held as slaves! I, as leader, can’t let that happen.”

 

The girl realized the mistake she made. “Please, please, don’t tell anyone we’re here.” She pleaded.

Their leader’s face lit up. “What if we show you our thanks for not telling about our home?”

 

“How are you planning on doing that? It’s not like we need your money.” Name said. Even she herself was kind of surprised to say she didn’t need money. Money always came in handy. Vivi too widened her eyes at the statement of her best friend.

 

“No, no! We don’t want to give you money. We don’t have human money anyway, but what we can do, is granting wishes.”

 

Vivi’s eyes sparkled. “I was never gonna tell anyone about you guys anyway, but that seems so cool!” She looked at Nami. “Think of the possibilities!”

 

Nami dismissed Vivi’s beaming smile with a gesture. “So what would your wish be then?”

 

Viv had to think for a moment. Her face lit back up when she thought of something. “I know what I want!”

 

The fairies waited patiently for her to continue.

 

“Well, it’s a little awkward, but I’ve always wanted to have blue hair…” Vivi rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly.

 

Nami rolled with her eyes. “Seriously. You can wish for anything and you ask for blue hair?”

 

“I do!” Vivi narrowed her eyes, turning to her friend for a second and then back again. “Mister, as long as my dad won’t realize my hair is suddenly a different color, that will be my wish.”

 

“We can take care of that too. We’re pros after all. No one will be asking questions about your hair color, only your friend here will know the truth.”

 

“Sounds fair.” Nami said. “And what if we decided to talk about you anyway?”

 

“You’ll die.”

 

Vivi’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets. “Excuse me?!”

 

The guy laughed. “Don’t worry, I was just kidding. They’re wishes, not contracts.”

 

Nami and Vivi looked at each other and both sighed in relief.

 

The fairy continued. “But if you decide to talk, and humans come here, know that we will get our revenge.”

 

 The girls nodded. They could live with that if that ever should happen.

 

The male fairy looked at Nami. “Have you decided what you want?”

 

Nami thought for a moment. She could think of a many things she wanted, but none of them was worth making a wish for it. A lot of things crossed her mind like money, a decent house to live in with her mother and sister and other stuff. While thinking, she stared at Vivi, who was looking back at her, waiting for her to speak.

 

Something in Vivi’s eyes inspired Nami. Her own eyes lit up and gestured to the fairy leader to come closer. When he did, she whispered something to him, inaudible for Vivi, who tried to listen what her friend was saying. Nami finished without Vivi hearing anything and the redhead and the fairy exchanged mysterious looks with each other.

 

“We can do that, yes.” He answered a question that wasn’t asked out loud. Then he looked at Nami and Vivi too. “Are you both sure you want this?”

 

Vivi withheld herself from asking what Nami had wished for, it was her own choice after all. Instead, she nodded, right when Nami said she was sure she wanted this. They fairy moved his arms in circles and suddenly, the girls were lit from out of nowhere and all fairies, even including the three that hadn’t spoken until now clasped their hands and said a little chant. The girl didn’t know what they were saying, hoping that they could trust them enough so that they didn’t have to run away before they finished.  Before they could decide anything, the fairies were already done and the mysterious light disappeared.

 

The leader spoke again. “Your wishes have come true.”

 

Nami looked expectantly at Vivi’s hair. Her eyes widened at the blueness that replaced Vivi’s original hair color. In response to Nami’s expression, the now blue-haired girl grabbed her hair to look at the result herself. She smiled and turned to the magical creatures.

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

Nami also thanked them for granting their wishes. It wasn’t every day they got this opportunity and they probably wouldn’t experience something like this ever again.

 

“Just remember the promise not to tell anyone, or else you’ll be in serious trouble.” The fairy concluded. “Now then, if you human children will excuse us, we’ll be on our way.”

 

Without saying anything more, the fairies left Nami and Vivi alone, who left the lake too and went back through the forest. While they were walking, Vivi couldn’t hide her curiosity anymore.

  
“What did you wish for?” She questioned.

 

Nami shrugged. “Nothing special.”

 

“If it wasn’t special, you would have told me!” Vivi sounded offended.

 

“Well, it’s not like anything is gonna change anytime soon. If you haven’t found out ten years from now, I’ll tell you.” Nami said decisively.

 

Vivi didn’t understand what her friend meant at all, but Nami wouldn’t speak a word more on the subject.

 

They got back, only to be greeted by two angry parents, who had found out their daughters were suddenly missing in the middle of the night. After quite some scolding, the girls said goodnight to each other and went to their own homes, thinking about what happened that night.

 

And the fairy had been right, no one said anything about Vivi’s blue hair. Maybe Nami’s wish would sneak in unnoticed too. 


	16. A Marble Wish (LawSanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is a sculptor and for a while, he's been working on something he calls 'his life's work'. When it suddenly comes to life, he doesn't really know what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Crimson Fox19 (on FF.net)~ :D The story is based on the story of Pygmalion, a sculptor whose statue comes to life. I'd like to say it's loosely based on the myth, but I can't really say for sure, because it's actually been a long time since I read the story ^^'
> 
> Another note is that Pygmalion is actually Greek, but I used Latin words (and the Latin name for Venus/Aphrodite), so please excuse me for that 0:) I can brag better about my Latin knowledge than my nonexistent knowledge of ancient Greek xD
> 
> Also, I have no idea how houses/temples looked like back then :x Or how long it takes to sculpt something... Whoops xD 
> 
> Anyway~ I hope you enjoy :3

… It was beautiful. Sanji shook his head, correcting himself.  _He_  was beautiful. The sculptor was looking at his masterpiece, the statue he had been working on for the past few months and he just knew nothing like this would ever be made again by his hands.

 

Sanji thought back to the moment he started this huge project. Before, he’d been too busy flirting with women to get his ass to do his job. Men were something he didn’t really care about as long as he could ignore them. He cared more about having fun than and spending money than earning it. The price for that had come when Sanji hadn’t expected it.

 

He’d seen things. Terrible things. One day he’d walked into a room, thinking he would see the friend he was supposed to meet, but instead something else was going on. Instead of seeing his friend, he witnessed a woman doing unforgiveable things to the guy present. They had noticed his presence, and had asked if he would have like to join them. In horror, Sanji had run away from the scene, the image burnt in his mind.

 

Ever since then, he couldn’t look women in the eyes anymore. To deal with his trauma, he started working again. Because he was such a lousy worker, not much people wanted something made by him, so he had a lot of time on his hands for his own projects. With the last money he had, he ordered a huge block of marble and started working on it. The only other project that required his attention was an order of four statues that would be put in the new temple on the hill, dedicated to Venus.

 

Since it was for Venus, and Sanji thought he could use a bit of love, he tried his best at the female bodies. To him, they came out wrong and he was mostly dissatisfied with the result, but his contractor seemed to like them. After he finished them, he didn’t have to go to the temple anymore daily, so he could work on his own statue a little more.

 

Of course Sanji hadn’t planned for the statue to look like a man, but his mind had led him, without his conscious paying much attention.

 

Months passed without Sanji realizing it and all of a sudden, he was finished. Sanji knew he was praised for being able to create lifelike people before, but this person, this  _guy_ , seemed like he was breathing, like a real person. Even Sanji himself couldn’t believe his eyes. Now he was done, he took in every single detail of the marble statue.

 

The man was created from a dark kind of marble and it was almost spoiled by the lighter spots that appeared all over the body. The face had a stern expression with pupil-less eyes looking into a far distance. Like a crown, wavy – almost curly – hair overshadowed the face. Sanji imagined the hair being dark, but the statue itself didn’t show that. The marble didn’t distinguish between hair, skin, clothing or ground.

 

As Sanji felt uncomfortable with sculpting genitals, he had sculpted a slightly wrinkled piece of fabric around the statue’s waist, covering all the ‘awkward’ parts.

 

He arrived at the temple late and a large group of people had already gathered in front of the building. The new temple would be opened today, though Sanji had been there before, for his job. Everyone was supposed to bring a gift for Venus. Sanji, unlike most people, didn’t bring anything, as he had agreed with his contractor that the statues that he made would be his gift to the goddess. Others were holding things like fruit of clothes and some were even bringing things they made themselves (like Sanji, only he couldn’t carry the statues), hoping to please Venus.

 

One by one they made their offer, most of the adding a wish in the process. Even if the goddess of love wasn’t listening right now, they could always hope for a miracle. Sanji too, when he arrived at the altar, looking at the cold stone representation of Venus, had thought of something he wanted to ask of her.

 

He mumbled something about hoping to have pleased her with the chiseled women and silently wished to forget the trauma he had been walking with for the past few months. Out loud however, he said what most people asked. Almost a standard prayer, really.

 

“Oh beloved goddess, please watch over me in my search of the passion inside of me, so that I may reflect your divine beauty even better with love in my heart.”

 

The actual prayer was a lot longer, but Sanji was too tired to speak to full thing and decided Venus had to deal with it for the moment. He concluded with a thanks for her patronage and left the building.

 

Sanji came back home from the temple, which fortunately wasn’t far, only to be met with the marble still standing where he left it. Nothing had changed and it broke the sculptor’s heart to a million pieces. If the gods couldn’t help him anymore, no one could. After figuring out how much he loved his creation, how much he had fallen in love with it, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Sanji planned on destroying it, but not before a last goodbye.

 

With warm, nervous fingers, in contrast to the cold, insensitive stone, he touched the colored arms, chest and lastly, caressed the statue’s face. On a whim, Sanji even brought his face closer and touched the cold lips with his own. It was a bit weird, but Sanji didn’t care. At least for a second, he had the right to be with the one he loved.

 

For a moment, Sanji thought he felt a breath against his lips, but dismissed the thought immediately. No way in the Underworld that that could have happened. He looked at the face with a worried expression on his face. The statue’s face hadn’t moved one bit and Sanji blamed his imagination playing games with him.

 

He sighed and his hands left the stony face, only to touch an arm once more and Sanji’s breath wavered.

 

_The arm felt warm. Alive_.

 

In a haze, the sculptor touched other parts of the marble body and everything started to heat up under his fingers, the skin dented slightly too. The lighter parts that had decorated the dark skin disappeared as if he was cured of a terrible disease. Slowly, movement was caught by Sanji’s eyes in the chest, signaling real life. The last place Sanji laid his eyes upon was the face. Dark eyes were staring down at him in confusion, with raven black hair framed the beautiful face.

 

Sanji was baffled. His wish really did come true. Unconsciously, his fingers reached for the other’s cheeks, feeling their warmth, touching soft lips, the wavy, dark hair that felt like silk and even the long eyelashes Sanji had never seen before, all in a matter of seconds.

 

Meanwhile, the statue’s whole body had come to life, and it was able to step of its pedestal freely. Unlike the body, the base had remained the same cold marble.

 

Then he grabbed Sanji’s arm with one of his hands. It surprised Sanji, but he recovered quickly. He let go of the other’s face, slowly stepping back to admire the live man.

  
Said man, now free to move, stepped off his small pedestal, taking it easy for his first time and ending up in front of Sanji again, who had stepped back. He was tall, around ten centimeters taller than Sanji himself, which irritated the sculptor a bit.

 

Now it was the statue’s turn to explore the other’s features. He mimicked Sanji’s movement from before, gently following the lines in Sanji’s face. Sanji let him. Long, small fingers, carefully placed on the sides of the blond’s face, brushing his bangs aside to study his hidden eye. One finger almost touched it, making Sanji squint a bit. His eyes never left the golden eyes, which were exploring along with the hands.

 

When the digits reached Sanji’s mouth, they forced it to part by pushing between Sanji’s lips with the male’s thumbs. Sanji didn’t protest, until the other leaned in and almost kissed the blond.

 

That made Sanji step back immediately, the trance he was in broken. Conveniently, Sanji forgot all about him kissing the marble earlier. Maybe the other thought he was just returning the favor?

 

The dark haired man frowned at Sanji’s actions, frozen in his own movement, unsure of what to do next.

 

With no idea what to do either, Sanji grabbed the hands that were frozen in midair. He opened his mouth again, this tome to speak, but despite his efforts, he could only bring out one of his many questions.

  
“Why?”

 

Finally, the man looked him straight in the eyes after staring at his hold hands. They were golden, piercing through Sanji’s blue ones. He too tried to speak now, but it wasn’t a surprise to Sanji when nothing audible came out.

 

Slowly, the sculptor came to his senses. The man’s throat was probably (stone) dry as he had to use it before.

 

“Wait for a bit.” Sanji said, gesturing the other that he shouldn’t move and went to grab a cup of water. When he returned the former statue had indeed not moved a muscle. Maybe it was a statue thing not to move?

 

Sanji, not knowing whether the guy knew how to drink or not, ignored the hands and brought the cup to the other’s lips. They parted, just wide enough for some water to flow through and slowly, the man swallowed the water, his eyes widening a little at the coldness of the liquid.

 

When Sanji thought he had enough, he removed the cup and looked expectantly at him to speak.

 

The yet nameless man seemed to get the message, opening his mouth to speak for a second time, trying to form words.

 

“I…” He started, his voice crackling.

 

Sanji signed internally. At least the guy could speak. Externally, he kept up his curious face, waiting for the other to continue.

 

Nothing came, so Sanji tried himself.

 

“Do you,” he started, drawing the other’s attention, “have a name?”

 

The man looked at him and nodded. “ _Law meum nomen est._ ”

 

**_My name is Law._ **

 

It came out slowly but clear. Now Sanji was finally able to name the guy. He tried to ease the tension by introducing himself too.

 

“Sanji.”

 

Law only nodded. In the silence that followed, Sanji’s thoughts returned to the question he asked earlier: why?

 

A sound behind Sanji surprised the both of them. Behind him, a beautiful woman was standing in the doorway. If Sanji hadn’t visited the temple on the hill a thousand times, he would question who she was and yet he didn’t expect to ever see in his meaningless life.

 

The only thing different was the color. Instead of the painted marble, she showed a lightly olive colored skin, dark hair and light eyes.

 

Again, Sanji couldn’t bring out a word, but luckily for him, Venus already spoke.

 

“You’re wondering what’s going on right now, aren’t you Sanji?” She smiled.

 

Sanji didn’t know if he should fall at her feet or simply answer, so he just nodded. He had never expected a statue could come to life nor a real goddess visiting his home!

 

“You wished for something, didn’t you?” Venus asked, pushing Sanji’s thoughts into the right direction. He realized what she was referring to, thinking back to a few hours prior, to the temple. With every second that passed, he remembered more of what he did.

 

_His request. His wish to be able to forget what he saw that day. His quickly added wish to find love apparently was heard too._

 

Venus was a cruel goddess, bringing marble to life, not giving his love to an already live human. It didn’t matter though, he had sculpted Law to perfection if he could say so for himself.

 

“You did that for me…” Sanji didn’t know exactly what to say.

 

“Yes. I owed you a favor after your commission. This is my thank you.”

 

Sanji thought back to those women. It was something he had done between working on Law and to be honest, he wasn’t completely happy about them. His mind had been too absent to be focused enough to shape them to perfection.

 

Venus smiled. “I know what you’re thinking, Sanji, and that’s not true. They’re beautiful.”

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Sanji stammered. And he truly didn’t, surprised by the goddess’s words.

 

From behind, Law approached Sanji, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sanji didn’t react, he was completely focused on Venus in front of him.

 

The goddess seemed to notice. She smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone now. Give that poor man something to eat and something to drink and in just a day or two he’ll be like any other human.”

  
Sanji nodded, speechless and Venus continued for a last time.

 

“Love Law unlike everything you’ve ever loved before and he’ll be yours forever. If you don’t, he’ll be turned back into stone before you know it.”

 

“I understand.” How could he not?

 

“Good. Well then, have fun you two.” She didn’t wait for Sanji to say goodbye and turned around and got out of Sanji’s and Law’s sight.

 

Sanji couldn’t help but go after her. He looked around the doorpost into his small hallway, seeing nothing that was out of the ordinary. No Venus to be seen. Just in case, he also looked the other way, with the same result. He sighed, his attention turning back to Law.

 

He was still standing there, not knowing what to do.

 

Venus’ words resounded in Sanji’s head. “Come, let’s get you something to eat.” He said, leading Law to his kitchen.

 

“Sit.” Sanji commanded and Law quietly sat down on a chair. It occurred to Sanji that Law wasn’t completely brainless; he knew the basic stuff like speaking and how to use his limbs (walking and grabbing stuff) and it calmed Sanji’s mind a bit. The man wouldn’t be a lost cause if Sanji would leave him alone for a moment in any given situation.

 

In a few minutes, Sanji fixed the other and himself a simple meal, figuring the guy would be hungry. They ate in silence, a pleasant one though. Sanji wanted to ask Law a lot of questions, but he understood it was probably better to wait until after dinner.

 

After they had finished, Sanji cleared the plates and started cleaning them. He heard Law standing up from his chair.

 

“Need help?” Law asked.

 

Sanji smiled at him over his shoulder. “Nah, it’s not that much anyway. Sit and I’ll be with you in a minute.”  
  
Law sat down again and indeed, soon after, Sanji returned to his own chair at the table.

 

“Sooooo…” He started, looking at Law. Sanji didn’t know with which question he wanted to ask first, so he looked at Law, hoping he knew where to start.

 

Law returned his stare, the golden eyes shining under the raven hair. He slowly opened his mouth, still thinking about what he wanted to say.

 

“I’m… made for you.” He began.

 

Sanji already wanted to interrupt, but Law shut him up by raising a hand. He went on, his speech improving every second he spoke.

  
“I know you’re the one who created me, and with someone without your skill I probably wouldn’t want to live, but  _she_  knew how I had to look like,  _she_  knew what your perfect image for me was.”

 

Sanji was surprised by the sudden flow of words coming from Law, but the words themselves weren’t as surprising. In a way, after Venus’ appearance, he suspected she had something to do with it, he didn’t need to be a genius to figure that out.

 

Law had stopped talking, so Sanji saw his chance to ask something. It probably wasn’t the most important one, but it was the first one to come to his mind.

 

“But, how does that work with age and stuff?”

 

“How long have you worked on me?”

 

Sanji had to think about that. “About seven months or so? I don’t know exactly.”

 

Law nodded. “Almost correct. Don’t ask me how I know, though I think it’s thanks to  _her_ , but I know you took exactly 26 weeks to finish me, so let’s say I’m 26 years old?”

 

Sanji could live with that. It wasn’t like he particularly cared how old he was, as long as he really did have an age.

  
“Okay.” He agreed. “I guess the rest will come later, as most of the things are pretty obvious.”

 

Law frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Sanji smiled in return. “The basics are obvious. You’re a guy, there’s no denying that, to me it’s clear that you’ll stay here, at least for the time being and if you need a job, I’m sure I could help with that too.”

 

“You’re not wrong, as far as I know.” Law’s expression was still somewhat confused, but Sanji ignored it.

 

“So all that’s left for today is giving you a place to sleep.” He murmured as he looked through the window. Outside, the sky was turning red and orange from the setting sun. It would be dark soon and Sanji didn’t feel much for giving the guy only some straw to sleep on as he would have trouble finding anything else in the dark.

 

With Law’s help, Sanji managed to pull something decent together for him to sleep on. Because Sanji didn’t feel completely comfortable yet, just like Law, he’d put him in a small room next to his own bedroom. Not long after, Sanji wished Law goodnight and left him to rest.

 

It was late and Law was already in a deep sleep, his chest going up and down, proving he was alive. Sanji had said goodnight hours before, but his mind was too restless to fall into slumber. Instead, after having stared at the stars for a long time, he got up, lit a candle and almost absentmindedly walked into Law’s room.

 

He put the burning wax down near Law’s face, illuminating it but just far away enough for him not to wake from the warm radiance that came from the small fire. Sanji studied Law’s features, taking in every detail he could see. The eyelids that hid the warm golden puddles ended in long lashes. His lips were slightly parted, and Sanji could hear a very faint sound of breathing.

 

Sanji’s mind wandered off. He thought about how things would go from tomorrow onwards as Law made a noise and turned himself around. He startled Sanji, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

 

Sanji sighed to himself and yawned right after.

 

“Hmm, I guess we’ll see how it will turn out.” He mumbled.

 

Carefully not to make a sound, Sanji left the room, leaving Law alone with his new life. 


End file.
